


Avatar of Death

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: For Order and Justice [2]
Category: Freelancer, Rifts, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Crossover, Dragons, Gen, Humanoid Animals, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolfen seeks to root out a dangerous cult of followers of dark gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Risky Opportunity

That had gone better than expected, Sharra mused as they returned to space and began their return trip, if not as well as she could have wished. It would be interesting to see exactly how much help this ship they were dispatching to the task would be.

On the edge of Imperial space, however, they were ambushed by a trio of large Ultranovas, painted blood red with various unpleasant symbols. They screamed at them incoherently over the comm about blood. This group was clearly not in their right mind and must have blown up everything on the way from wherever they came from too here.

"On your toes," Sharra said, slipping into the neural link and shifting the gunnery to her control. The odds in this one weren't good and she was going to keep an eye out for a way to get the hell _away_ from engaging the madmen.

The ships converged upon them from opposite directions, bearing down the firepower of the Ultranovas upon them, but the Darknova was smaller and faster, and Zillah took every advantage of that that she could. She managed to avoid taking any serious damage.

"Try to find an escape vector," Sharra said evenly, taking advantage of whatever opportunities presented themselves to damage their opponents and slow them further. Speed was a grand thing, meant primarily for getting the hell out of the way of the heavier fighters that were attacking.

The Ultranovas continued to keep them pinned in and they didn't manage to escape, but they still managed to avoid serious damage, and a lucky series of shots on the rear of one of the enemy ships caused its engine to go critical.

Sharra had a simple approach to firing patterns, focusing on the one nearest or on a direct attack run. She monitored the overall situation through the link and kept an eye out for any other options which might be presented by the changing tactical situation.

Their attackers were not at all discouraged by the destruction of one of the attacking vessels, continuing to press on their attacks. The Ultranovas were like a bristling array of weapons, and Zillah still managed to narrowly avoid the worst of it, although some of their faster light lasers were slowly wearing down their shields. Another attack from the Darknova blew a cannon off an enemy ship.

"Persistent, aren't they?" Sharra remarked calmly, wondering just what sort of mentality would consider the loss of a heavier and more expensive ship acceptable when their target was so much smaller... but then if they were with the fanatics plaguing this sector of space, they wouldn't necessarily care. She continued to fire as opportunity arose.

Luminite was generally a very sturdy, stable substance, and much less fragile than other types of crystals. However, shooting at it repeatedly generally had the effect of making it blow up. The explosion of the second ship was more forceful, and the third one, too close to it, was caught in part of the blast and disabled.

The Darknova's shields were down and they'd taken some damage, but nothing too critical that should stop them from getting to Tibet for repairs.

"Well fought," Sharra said encouragingly. "We'll head back to Tibet shortly, but I'd like to do an EVA and see if there's anything left out there that would give an idea as to what our former friends were doing out here and where they came from."

Doubtful that there'd be enough left of any computer to find that much information, but a flight recorder might have survived one of them.

There wasn't much left of the first two ships, having been reduced to little more than scrap for the Junkers to collect and recycle by the luminite explosions of their engines. The third one, however, was still for the most part intact. Its weapons and propulsion systems had been knocked out and it was adrift, but the hull was intact. In fact, intact enough that its pilot was still alive.

There were definite advantages to being a cyborg, and after removing her long coat Sharra displayed one of them as she left the Darknova and made her way to the intact ship with thrusters that emerged at her back and soles of her paw-feet. Finding one of them alive was a definite bonus, someone to interrogate if need be.

The madman tried to fight back feebly when she boarded the ship, but he'd too badly hurt to be much of a threat. The main computer, however, was for the most part intact. Although sparks were crackling along one of the side consoles.

Sharra backhanded the awkward attempt, then drew her rifle and adjusted its power output with a flicker of thought to a stunner setting and turns it on him. No reason to leave him conscious and a potential threat when the computer would likely provide any information she needed.

"Everything's under control over here," she broadcasted to the Darknova and turned to the computer to see what can be found.

Zillah held the Darknova at a position a few meters away from the disabled vessel. The computer had logs of where they'd been recently, and apparently they wandered into Imperial space meandering in a crooked path like a drunk wandering across town. There weren't any recent verbal or textual logs that might indicate why they were here, but they probably didn't really have a reason.

Sharra checked for their point of origin, potentially useful information when dealing with pirates or whatever the hell these people thought they were doing... she also checked on the status of damage control systems and overall damage to the craft itself. She wouldn't mind being able to take the ship back with her if possible.

They apparently originated from a base in the fringe worlds in the northern part of the galaxy. The ship was pretty badly damaged and wouldn't be able to fight or open a wormhole on its own for a while, but it should be able to follow one made by the Darknova.

"Hmm," Sharra muttered to herself, going over the damage assessment, then shifted to broadcast. "Get ready to head back out, little one. I'm going to secure our prisoner, then I'll follow you in this ship. It's not in great shape but should be able to make it back to Tibet with you leading the way." She set about making sure her guest wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Roger," Zillah replied.

He was a burly man, and topless, with several tattoos of dragons, demons, skulls, and other cheerful things. But after being almost blown up and then shot, he was not really feeling up to much at the moment.

Sharra chuckled softly, scrounging what she needed to tie him to one of the chairs with bonds suited toward restraining herself... just giving him the benefit of the doubt. After, she settled into the pilot's seat and gingerly ran through another check, bringing up what systems she could for now and preparing to move out.

"Think we're good to go, when you're ready," she commed.

Zillah opened a wormhole to the Tibet system and headed through, making sure it stayed open for her to follow. The ship responded a bit sluggishly and favored the left side, apparently one of the maneuvering thrusters was knocked out as well, but it managed.

Sharra followed, managing with the far-cruder necessity of manual controls, and settled in for the trip back to Tibet. She considered a few different options as to the final disposition of the salvaged ship, each of them having considerable merit in their own way.

After a while, her prisoner slowly started to come to with a groan. He wasn't having a good day. Sharra looked over her shoulder at the man, then swivelled her chair to look at him, arms folding.

"Looks like you picked a bad day for piracy, friend," she said, though their actions suggested anything but piracy, instead leaning toward insanity and a seeming desire to just _destroy_.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he said, testing his bonds compulsively and finding them more than adequate to keep him from quietly going anywhere.

"I don't kill unless I have to, or if the situation warrants it," Sharra replied, "You weren't in any condition to be a continuing threat, and won't be for a while yet, so..." she shrugged, "Anyway, care to earn yourself a bit of goodwill and tell me what you and your friends were doing out there? I can guarantee that they're in no position to help or threaten you at this point."

He grunted softly, and replied, "We were slaughtering people in the name of the Blood God, what does it look like we were doing?"

"Mm-hmm," Sharra replied, golden eyes narrowing thoughtfully, "And why don't you tell me a bit more about this 'Blood God'? Been seeing some signs that things appear to be changing recently in regards to the gods around here."

"Well, I'll admit he's been awfully quiet of late, but I'm sure he's still listening and appreciates the sacrifices!"

Sharra snorted disdainfully. "I see, so as far as you're concerned it's a case of doing whatever the hell you want and laying the credit or blame at the feet of some higher power. Fanatics!" She studied him for a moment, then continued, "Give me something, tell me a reason I shouldn't space you right now and save the courts the trouble."

"Oh, I'm not blaming any higher power, really. I'd be flying around shooting at people anyway. What are they gonna do? Execute me? I could be so lucky."

Sharra chuckled, the sound holding little mirth other than a hint of the malicious type. "Oh no, I'm sure that you'll get something far more appropriate like psycho-chemical conditioning to correct your little inclinations and a long, unhappy life on a penal colony somewhere. Sounds pleasant, doesn't it?"

He snorted softly. "More like they'd have their telepaths poke around in my head and turn me into a pickle."

"Probably," Sharra nodded and shrugged, "Which sounds like a punishment to fit the crime in my opinion, unless you can come up with some reason why I should see that doesn't happen..." She cocked a brow in question, perfectly attentive.

"Oh, like, say, information on what the scum of the galaxy is up to, that sort of thing?" He smirked.

"I'm a reasonable sort," Sharra smiled, the term wolfishly taking another meaning entirely for her. "Work with me and I could see my way to setting you off on some out of the way station. Unless..." she tilted her head, suddenly speculative, then turned a sharper gaze on him, "You think there might be one of the factions that could see use for someone of my talents."

He grunted softly and looked oddly at her. "There's more of them around than most people realize there are. Most of them aren't very big, though. But what difference does it make?"

"Just because I don't kill without reason doesn't mean I have any fondness for the way things are being run," Sharra retorted, letting some of the suppressed anger at her exile seep into her tone. "I don't have any use for a group that has no more on the ball than random slaughter, though."

"Oh, that's Death Dancer talk, that," he muttered. "Always trying to do the 'right' thing no matter what... and that ship _must_ have been being flown by a Death Dancer or you'd not have been able to beat us so easily three to one like that. Death Dancers are just too damned good..."

Sharra chuckled. "Oh, I've got a Death Dancer with me alright, one of the infamous Jordans in fact... who's all of thirteen years old. Quite a malleable sort, especially when I just happened to be there to keep her from getting abducted by Cybions. Still..." she shrugged and started to swivel away, "If you don't feel like talking I'm sure that the authorities on Tibet will have their own questions to ask."

"What, I'm just going to sit here for the rest of the trip in silence? Nah, I'm quite talkative, really. What you wanna know?"

Sharra considered it a moment, weighing several factors, then turned back and rose. "No need to be anti-social then," she replied casually, approaching him. "And you may as well be comfortable." Crouching down beside him, she raised a hand and snapped out the long humming vibro-claws. "I'm going to let you loose, but press me and I'll rip your fucking head off, got it?"

"Right... and I'm sure if I somehow managed to overpower you and gain control of the ship, your little thirteen year old Death Dancer from hell would shoot me anyway." He smirked.

"She wouldn't be getting the chance." Sharra grinned, snapping the blades back into her arm and then turning to unbind him. She tossed the last of it aside shortly and stood, turning her back to return to her own seat. "Now, where were we?"

He took a seat, rubbing his hands gently and poking at a couple of burn marks absently. "So, you wanna know what they're up to? The pirates, the Urians, the rogues?"

"Sure," Sharra shrugged, settling easily and turning back to face him. "Tell me what you want, hell, convince me this isn't some ragtag and useless bunch of fanatic scum that might be worth wasting my time on. Can't say I'd regret anything that might bring a bit of pain to the damned politicians." The last is said with quite a bit of heat, and she's inwardly startled at just how _much_ resentment there was in it.

"The Urians say the gods are still around. Meh, I don't know what to believe, maybe I'm just glad i don't have crazy voices in my head anymore screaming at me. Don't much care, all in all. Makes a nice thing to scream going into battle, better than just 'Screw you!'."

"Mm, so it's the Urians that're leading and organizing things?" Sharra asked.

"Insofar as anything is actually being organized. I don't know what they're doing with their little rituals in their hidden bases, but they've got people like me and my buddies flying around causing trouble to keep people distracted from it. They don't care what we're doing so long as it takes some heat off them and eyes firmly away from what they're doing."

"Away from places like this?" Sharra asked, turning to the computer and drawing up the navigational data for the systems that Abram had provided, then glanced back to the man with a smirk. "I don't think they're getting the best value for their credit."

He shrugged. "I don't know where they're doing their demon summoning or whatever the hell stupid thing they're doing. I don't take orders from them. I just do what I do anyway."

Sharra cleared the display and returned to studying him thoughtfully. "I see." She remained quiet for a minute more, again weighing alternatives. "Seems to me they have a pretty lousy range of material to work with, but is there something behind them to make it a worthwhile prospect? Hmm."

"They're all nutcases," he said. "But then, what am I saying? I'm a nutcase. I'm a poster child for psychiatry." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sharra mused, "One man's insanity is another's inspiration and enlightenment. I've seen what this galaxy has to offer, and frankly I'm not impressed by the people running it, not when they get this information and the best they're willing to pull away from their fat and lazy systems is a single ship." She snorted bitterly, eyeing him once more. "Care to make a deal, friend?"

"I'm listening," he said, looking over to her curiously.

"You go and get yourself presentable," Sharra said. "Hide those damned tattoos, too showy and distinctive, then I say you're someone I picked up while on Toronto. We see about getting things repaired, then you and me take a little trip so you can introduce me to some of your friends."

"Well, if ye insist," he said, hardly one to shirk his good fortune. He got up and gave a polite half-bow and went to the mini bathroom at the back of the ship.

Sharra nodded, turning back to the control console and sifting through what she was considering. Oh, Zillah was not going to like this, not one bit, but... she'd deal with that when it came to them being back on Tibet. The opportunity presented was too potentially valuable to let it get away, especially as she herself was an unknown quantity that would have no clear affiliation with any of the authorities in this sector. All part of what she was trained for, but the idea left her strangely reluctant to pursue it, even though she realized the source of that reluctance.

The man returned some while later, his injuries cleaned up and wearing a clean outfit. He went and sat down.

Sharra looked him over, nodded once in approval, and checked on their arrival time for the Tibet system. There really wasn't much more she thought she could get out of her 'comrade' now, other than his future use as an introduction... he didn't seem bright or well connected enough to know what she'd most want. It was enough for now.

He proceeded to chat idly for the next few hours about the benefits of different sorts of fighter ships and types of weaponry. Sharra was willing to spend the time in idle chatter along those lines, familiarizing herself with what was available in this galaxy as opposed to where she came from. Her mind was only half on it though, the other gnawing at prospects, potentials, possibilities, and pitfalls.

An interesting thing to note was that he tended to find it a more dangerous opponent a single Nova-class fighter flown by a competent pilot, than an Imperial battleship. And that Darknovas had been known in extreme circumstances to be capable of destroying entire cruisers and even battleships by themselves.

That didn't really surprise Sharra, as she'd seen similar examples of the 'impossible' elsewhere. The ponderous might of a capital ship was impressive indeed against equally large targets, but unless they were configured specifically with anti-small craft weapon systems they were hideously vulnerable against them. Rather like an ogre trying to smash a pixie with its club.

Finally, the end of the journey was in sight and the ships dropped out of hyperspace and came into the Tibet system. Zillah proceeded to head down for a landing. The Ultranova's automated repair systems have by now fixed that thruster, so its responses handled better now at least.

"Think you can handle some liberty dirt-side without causing any problems?" Sharra asked, guiding the heavy fighter down toward landing. "Or do I need to lock you up in here till we're repaired and ready to go?"

She'd be keeping an eye on him regardless, but would give him the rope to play with... if he hung himself, pity.

"I'll be on my best behavior!" he said. "Promise."

"See that you are," Sharra warned, setting them down and shutting the ship systems down to standby mode. "We don't want to draw any unwanted attention while we're here."

She rose and made for the hatch, intent on crossing over to the Darknova before Zillah made her own escape. Zillah opened the hatch and peeked out at her as she came over and gave a bit of a wave.

Sharra smiled, hastening her step and stepping through the hatch. "I need to talk to you, Zillah." She motioned further within, then sealed the hatch behind them and walks into the cockpit.

Zillah took a seat and looked up and said, "Sure, what's up?"

Sharra crouched, bringing herself on a level with Zillah. "I need you to stay with Felicia or Abram for a little while, and I need you to trust me that I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Sharra's ears flickered, but she kept her eyes level and answered honestly, "I'm going to see about getting into the ranks of the Urians and their allies, our little survivor friend could be the ticket that I need to get my paw in the door. It's not going to be safe, but since no one really knows me around here I think there's a pretty good chance I can infiltrate and do some good from the inside."

Zillah listened and gave a nod, and said. "Alright. I'll stay here, then. Be careful, will you?"

"I will, I promise," Sharra replied, a smile emerging. "You promise to do the same, alright? I'm probably going to end up doing some things that I'd really rather not, but I'll be keeping an eye out for any sign that you're around. Nothing will get me to act against that, no matter how important it might be otherwise."

Zillah nodded quietly, and went to compulsively hug her tightly.

Sharra enfolded the girl in her arms gently, her eyes bright. "I'll come back, I promise." Damned if she'd start lying to her now! She held tight a moment more, sniffing the distinctive scent, then drew away. "Okay, as far as anyone knows we picked our friend up on Toronto and got jumped by pirates on the way back, salvaging one of the ships. Just a small detail, but one to remember for now. When I go," she paused, thinking, then added, "Go ahead and tell your father what I'm planning. I don't expect him or anyone else not to shoot if the opportunity comes, but I'd like them to know that there _might_ be some help to look forward to along the way, whatever I can do. But only when I'm gone, alright? I don't want word getting to anyone who shouldn't hear about it."

Zillah nodded, and said, "Alright." She went to the hatch.

Sharra rose, looking around, "Okay then, let's take full stock of what repairs need to be done and see about taking care of them, either on our own or from local resources."

Zillah gave a quick rundown of the damages, mostly minor, although the replicators were slightly miscalibrated and everything they produced tasted like chicken.

"Shouldn't take too much work, between the two of us," Sharra said, then made for the hatch. "The Ultranova may be a bit more of a headache, though, from the preliminary damage assessment I made along the way."

Zillah popped open the hatch and noted that a diligent repair crew had already gotten to work on it. They may not have many real fighters on Tibet, but they had plenty of support, which could often be just as important.

"Perhaps not," Zillah commented wryly.

Sharra chuckled and shook her head, taking it largely in stride since anyone who landed here with proper identification could probably be called on to act in the planet's defense. That kind of attention would readily pay for the cost in the long run... an equation that fringe and frontier worlds recognized far more readily than core systems, overall.

"Let's see to the Darknova, then," Sharra said, "Everything _can't_ taste like chicken!"

Zillah chuckled and pulled out some tools and poked at the replicator. She'd had somewhat less focus on her engineering lessons over the years. Generally they preferred to teach enough to keep the ship in running order, not to perform technological miracles.

Sharra dug into the database for ship specifications and diagrams, then set to work as well. No, she couldn't build one from scratch, but she'd had plenty of experience fixing all sorts of things along the way. Impossible not to when things had a nasty tendency to break down at the worst possible moments!

In due order, the ship's repairs were complete and Zillah put away the tools and stretched. "Well, that should do it. I'm starved." She replicated herself some koolaid as a test case to make sure it didn't taste like chicken first. "Much better."

Sharra, emerging from a wire-strewn crawlspace, chuckled and secured the panel. "Good work, little one," she said fondly, rising and crossing to retrieve her coat, her expression becoming thoughtful. "Now, is there anything else I need to take along?" she asked rhetorically.

Zillah shrugged, and said, "Your common sense?" She smiled faintly and looked out the hatch at how the crew working on the Ultranova was doing. At least it didn't look like it was about to fall apart at the seams now.

Sharra chuckled softly. "I know it sounds crazy, pup, but you don't turn down an opportunity that the old gods drop in your lap, not unless you want something to turn and bite your tail off. It'll work out fine," she offered reassuringly, even if she wasn't sure of that herself. It was impossible to be in things like that. She did stop at her footlocker and retrieve a bladeless sword hilt that she tucked at the small of her back.

Zillah hopped out and headed over toward the main hall to get something to eat. Such as a nice, big pizza with everything on it.

Sharra took a quick detour to check on the progress of the Ultranova before following after. At least it would be simple to locate her wayward 'compatriot'. Ugh. He was, apparently, enjoying himself with a mug of ale and a bowl full of tortilla chips and salsa. He had not started any barfights nor killed anyone yet.

Sharra was mildly surprised, though supposed that the promise of bodily harm might have had some effect in keeping the cultist on the straight and narrow. Hah! More likely a case that he hadn't had enough to drink yet. She looked around, eyes lingering a moment on Zillah, then turned and headed in his direction.

"Looks like we'll be ready to go in short order," she said.

Zillah went over to sit with Abram and get something to eat and drink.

The crazy guy said, "Sounds good to me. How're the repairs going on my ship?" he said, with some emphasis on the "my".


	2. Mad Science

Nihilian was given coordinates to a remote planet in the fringe worlds where where there was supposed to be some important base going on with the Urians, Cybions, whatnot. 

Nihilian was taking his hapless Cybion captive there to make good on the coordinates. He, indeed, arrived at a rather dismal, barely habitable planet that appeared to be perpetually overcast and muggy. There was a large base there inhabited by guys with cybernetics sticking out of their bodies, guys in robes with creepy symbols, and other such galactic scum.

"So it would have it that the fates smile upon you," Nihilian snarled at the Cybion and brought the fighter in.

The Cybion in question was quite perfectly happy to remain in a living condition for the moment. The planet was really only loosely organized, but well defended enough, with several defense turrets clearly visible as they approached.

"Why did your people leave and not tell Mistress Emily, I might inquire."

The Cybion replied, "The Urians do not command the Cybions... Well, I suppose she's not technically a Urian anymore, but..."

The Cybion made every effort to slip away and regain his anonymity with his friends on planet Bristol.

"Stop." The sound of a slide racking into place was heard from behind the fleeing captive. "Just...one more thing."

The Cybion halted and sighed in resignation and turned around and said, "Yes, what?"

"Lead me to the highest official here you know of. Then you may go."

He gave a short nod and headed off down a corridor and pointed to a combination office/laboratory. The doors were currently open. "Cybion chief geneticist Armin Klaus," he said.

"Off you go," he said, flicking his bolter back into the holster.

The nameless Cybion gratefully headed off.

"Doctor Klaus," Nihilian said, entering the room, "I believe you have some answers for me."

Armin looked up from what he was working on, which appeared to be a tank containing a hideous being that looks like an obscene cross between an Ork and an Eldar, and said, "Yes?"

"Mistress Emily is _very_ displeased that...by the Dark Gods, what in nine hells is _that_?"

Armin said, "This is my latest experiment. It combines the DNA of the 'Ork' specimen ..." he started off on a long string of technobabble.

"Enough of your genetic banter. Mistress Emily demands to know why communications have been severed and wartime production not arriving."

"What communications?" Armin asked. "Who is Emily? Oh, you mean the High Priestess."

"Yes," Nihilian said gruffly. " _Why_ have there been no communications?"

Armin said, "Communications to where?"

Nihilian's eyes went slightly bloodshot. "To HER, WHO ELSE? She demands that wartime production get back on track, or heads... will... ROLL!"

"Does she desire an army of hybrid Orks?" Armin asked hopefully. Typical mad scientist.

"She desires manual labor to create Predators and Defilers for the war effort. I suggest this station gear up for such a task, and rapidly. I suppose these freakish hybrids might be up to the task...might make good fodder as well." He scratched his chin with a gauntleted finger.

* * *

Shortly, someone notified Sharra and Fanjen -- as the raider was apparently named -- that the Ultranova's repairs were finished, so he got up and headed out that way.

Sharra waited till they were back out at the Ultranova and settled into the pilot's seat to prepare for liftoff. "Another try like that and I'll make sure you won't have to worry about anyone else again," she said blandly, igniting the engines and taking them up. "Now, sit down and punch in some coordinates."

"What did I do?" Fanjen said innocently, tapping in the coordinates for the planet Bristol.

"Make sure that stays on the level," was Sharra's only reply as she set off on the course, she'd have to settle into a semi-appropriate mindset for this little venture.

Fanjen shrugged and settled in for the trip. He removed his shirt again and poked at the burn on his arm some more.

Sharra was quite content to pass the trip in silence, having little interest in bantering with the cultist. There were more important things to be done and considered.

Some hours passed aboard the Ultranova. Fanjen snoozed in his chair. He snored, too. Sharra smirked at that and took a certain glee in prodding him non-too-gently when he started doing so. May as well start things off on the right foot. Besides, the noise was annoying. Fanjen stopped snoring and almost fell out of his chair. 

Sharra rolled her eyes and settled back, checking on the projected time of arrival at their destination. Fortunately, the trip was to be completed in short order. The planet in question wasn't as far from Tibet as Tibet was from Toronto.

That was a plus, at least, and she could... dispose of her companion at that point. It wasn't her normal mode of operations, but she rather suspected that it would be regarded with non-interest at worst and approval at the best.

Fanjen woke up again and coughed a bit. The Ultranova emerged from hyperspace over the planet Bristol.

"Wake up," Sharra said bluntly, shifting their course in the direction of what would appear to be landing facilities.

"I'm awake, damnit." Fanjen said.

Nobody challenged them as they approach, apparently having read their transponder signal and determining they were on their side.

Sharra brought the ship in for a landing and moved to the hatch to open it and take a look out. "Come on," she said, heading out onto the field.

Fanjen climbed out and headed out after her. There was a series of buildings nearby, laboratories, storage bays, and such. The planet was positively unpleasant and it looked like it wanted to rain but couldn't quite manage it.

"So," Sharra smirked, shaking her head at the place, then glancing over at Fanjen. "Where to? I think you know what I'm looking for."

Fanjen shrugged a bit and headed over to the largest building. "I guess."

Sharra followed after him, eyes narrowing at the lackluster reply. That would be changed soon enough, when the opportunity presented itself in the optimal fashion.

Sharra and Fanjen proceeded down a hall and enter into the main lab/office. They found themselves looking at a man in a lab coat and frizzled hair, and a heavily black armor clad figure with an axe on it's back and a gun on it's thigh.

Armin said, "In order for proper population control, they are designed to be genetically sterile, however I have designed them to mature quickly in incubation vats such as this one, so that they might be produced quickly if needed."

Sharra took a look around, considering the space they'd entered, then stepped next to her comrade. "Oh Fanjen? I should tell you that I lied about something...."

Nihilian regarded the two, but was uncertain what to do about them. A hand flexed near his left hip, but he didn't do anything right away. "A good plan, doctor. They might be quite useful."

"I'm not the least adverse to killing, needless or otherwise," Sharra said coldly, her hand having moved near the small of his back and the long claws now whining as they sprung from their sheathe in her arm and toward his spine.

Fanjen was quite surprised, and said, "Erk... Blood for the Blood God?" then proceeded to fall over dead. All that for snoring, how harsh.

Sharra smirked at his proclamation, twisting the humming blades free and retracting them, her gaze shifting to the others in the room. "You people really need a better quality assurance team," she said, "Three Ultranovas not able to take on a single older Darknova. Pathetic."

Nihilian looked at Fanjen with a slightly shocked expression. Someone finally knew. "The doctor and I were discussing current...problems...with this station's output. Who might _you_ be?"

Armin sighed and said, "Can't you kill people _outside_? Now I'm going to have to get someone to mop up this blood."

"My name's Sharra," she replied. "And you can write off the pitiful crews that attacked me. I can only hope that there's _something_ here that's more competent and I'm not wasting my time."

"Who do you work for?" Nihilian said, eyes narrowing.

"I know nothing about you being attacked, but with this bunch I wouldn't be surprised," Armin said with a snort. "I am Armin Klaus, chief geneticist of the Cybions."

"Myself," Sharra replied, stepping over the corpse and drawing nearer, her height very close to Nihilian's own. "Is there any reason to work at the beck and call of someone else?"

"State your business, then. Quickly," Nihilian said, pulling his axe off his back and giving it a start-up rev.

Armin said impatiently, "Oh, put that thing away before you break something."

"Please," Sharra said, rolling her odd golden eyes. "Must everyone with a sword think with it first? That's a big part of the problem right there. I came to offer my services, if the price is right. Not allegiance, not servitude, just the work of a highly-skilled professional."

Armin proceeded to call in a cleanup crew to dispose of the body and mop up the blood.

"You _did_ kill your companion. Tends to make one rather suspicious. But mercenaries are valuable in their own right, so long as the price is right."

Sharra chuckled, glancing back at the body. "That? He was a tool to put me in contact, that's all. They attacked me, it only seemed fitting that he should join his former friends. He did have a few interesting things to say, though, which led me here."

Armin gave her a good look over, and said "Hmm, a most fascinating specimen, although clearly not Cybion work, no, the differences in methodology is quite pronounced if one knows what to look for..." He started rambling off on some cybernetics technobabble.

Sharra looked over at the doctor and smirked. "Indeed, as some of _your_ former comrades had the misfortune of discovering on Epsilon station. I think you'd find the investment worthwhile, as would I... for my own reasons."

"Ah, yes, you were the one reported to have prevented my colleagues from removing Experiment 12-Z from the station," he said thoughtfully. "Although it was pure folly to engage you in combat in the first place, tsk, tsk."

Sharra's muzzle curled, playing the card she'd considered carefully. "The girl's no concern of yours anymore, Cybion. That's the first condition of employment and it's non-negotiable. You even think of crossing it, and you _will_ regret it."

"Oh, I'm not concerned about that one," he replied with a dismissive handwave. "Some are foolish who believe they can control another sentient being, but that entirely misses the point of genetic engineering in the first place."

Sharra deliberately eased and nodded. "As long as we're clear on that, I think we can do business. It sounds like you've got the Death Dancers spread quite thin, from reports I've gathered, and the Empire is sending a single ship to reinforce them." She smirked and shook her head.

"Oh, that's nice," Armin said. "I don't know what the Death Dancers are doing, but I have made great progress on the creation of my Ork hybrid.. I believe I shall call it the Orkar! Hmm, maybe not."

Nihilian looked at the mutant thing in the tank. "What will it be capable of? I have fought both Eldar and Ork... saying a combination of the two would be strange is too mild a word."

"They shall be strong, and fast, and intelligent, and psychically capable, and most likely extremely dangerous," Armin said.

Sharra looked at the thing in the tank, her expression blank as she tried to imagine what the hell this Cybion was trying to create in such a monstrosity. Many and unpredictable were the paths of madness, however, and she shrugged inwardly at it.

"Useful indeed," Nihilian said. "How subservient will they be to the chain of command?"

Out of curiosity, and the momentary lull in forward momentum, Sharra used the opportunity to tune the frequencies of her neural link in search of the cybernet that Zillah had told her of.

Armin replied, "Due to their high intelligence, it was impossible to have bred into them any sort of inherent obedience. However, I have also made use of genetic memory to give them the necessary knowledge to make intelligent decisions..."

"Such as, don't piss off the boss." Nihilian smirked.

"That's hardly the height of intelligent thought," Sharra says dryly. "Not without merit, of course, but if that's the only thing on their mind they're doomed for failure from the onset."

Armin said, "I have found that sentient beings tend to be more useful when they do what you would like them to do willingly and are capable of exhibiting their own creativity and wit toward the task at hand."

Nihilian nodded, although not necessarily completely agreeing.

"A surprisingly enlightened and intelligent approach." Sharra glanced aside at the Cybion with unfeigned approval... if not for the subject, at least for the attitude.

"Now, this specimen is about ready to be removed from the incubation vat," Armin said. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Why not," Nihilian said. "Show us what your child is capable of."

Armin pressed some buttons on the control panel and removed the "Orkar" from the vat. The creature opened its eyes and blinked for a moment over at them. It had one blue eye and one yellow one.

How odd, Sharra mused, remaining warily alert as the creature awakened. Considering some of the 'failures' they'd experienced within the Jordan line it wouldn't surprise her in the least to find this one awakening in a fully psychotic state.

"Greetings," it said. "My name is..." it thought for a moment, then said, "I shall call myself 'Grakalath'."

Nihilian watched with some interest, but prepared for this thing to go postal at any given moment. Faint tension eased in Sharra's stance as the creature spoke, the intelligence in the brief dialog defusing the earlier wariness. Not that she didn't remain alert and watchful, but the immediate need or likelihood of mayhem erupting dissipated.

Armin said, "Ah, excellent. Welcome to the land of the living, Grakalath." He proceeded to give introductions.

Sharra nodded politely to the creature as she was introduced, wondering silently whether the tendencies of its creators would bear fruit or if it might become something greater than the sum of their ambition... one could hope, and she felt inextricably sorry for the new being.

"Why have you created me?" Grakalath asked.

Armin proceeded to go into a speech extolling the joys of creation of new life.

Sharra looked at the Cybion scientist, listening to the explanation he gave with increasing confusion. What in the world was the man doing here? True, genetic experimentation on this level was frequently outlawed in many sectors of space, but he truly seemed to approach it in an almost... humane fashion.

At least Grakalath did not seem immediately homicidal toward present company. He listened quietly to the explanation and said, "Very well."

Indoctrination would prove the downfall, Sharra realized, and the now-innocent creature would be increasingly warped by it. That was not her purpose here, however much it might conflict with ethical edicts, and she retreated from considering it further.

Grakalath said, "I am in need of sustenance. Please direct me toward the nutritional repository."

Nihilian chuckled. Yes, certainly sounded like a damned Eldar...

"Well, do you want it to decide someone's arm looks tasty?" Sharra smirked, then approached Grakalath. "Let's get you some food then, shall we?"

"My thanks, Miss Sharra."

Sharra took a look around the lab, shaking her head at the lack of forethought in it, and glanced over at the Cybion. "Where's the mess hall, or should I take him back to my ship and replicate something suitable?"

"Down the hall, on the right," Armin said.

Sharra nodded and gestured to Grakalath. "Come on then, you're probably pretty hungry right now." She waited for him, then headed off to take care of that little detail.

"I still want to see it's combat abilities and general physique tested. If it is decent, the High Priestess will be pleased with the results, I believe." Nihilian said after they'd left.

Armin said, "Of course, of course. Once it has been fully nourished, I will locate some suitable opponents for it for the Arena."

"Good. I do hope it doesn't disappoint," Nihilian said coolly, crossing his arms.

* * *

Sharra watched the hybrid creature curiously as she provided for its hunger, careful to ward off anyone who seemed inclined to be intrusive, and made sure he'd had his fill before even considering returning to the lab. Grakalath ate hungrily. Most of the people in the mess hall paid it little attention, as many of them were mutants, cyborgs, or death priests themselves.

When the eating machine slowed and then stopped, Sharra chuckled lightly. "Let's get you back before they start wondering what part of the base you ate." She gestured for him to follow once more and returned to the lab.

Grakalath chuckled softly and followed Sharra back to Armin's office/lab.

Armin had prepared the arena in the meanwhile and said, "Ah, you're back. I hope you are well-fed. I have a task for you, merely some tests as to your performance capabilities, if you are ready."

Nihilian stood statuesque, regarding it passively. Hopefully it would portray some of the savagery the Orks were all too known for. Sharra blanked her expression at the euphemism, and merely waited to see what the good doctor has planned in the line of 'testing'.

By Armin's direction, Grakalath stepped into the small "Arena" and faced off against... a small, cute, fluffy white rabbit.

Armin said to Sharra and Nihilian, "Here, you see, is the Bunny Test. We shall watch and see how the specimen reacts to the rabbit."

"Aggressiveness and instinctive testing," Sharra remarked, nodding once.

"Right..." Nihilian said.

Grakalath's reaction was something along the lines of, "Aw, wookit da cute widdle bunny wabbit," and picking it up and cuddling it.

Sharra stifled laughter, though her eyes glint with amusement at it... amusement and something else on another level entirely.

Nihilian quirked an eyebrow, lines on his face growing hard. It was just a harmless rabbit, though... perhaps against a true opponent it would fight.

Armin took notes, hmming and mhmmming a lot. Armin said, "Very well. Bunny Test completed with a rating of G. Now, onto the 'Oh Shit I'm Going To Die' test."

Nihilian couldn't help but chuckle at the title. Sharra watched, the flicker of humor vanishing into an impassive expression.

From out of the arena walls came four large robotic spiders converging on Grakalath's location.

"He doesn't understand," Sharra murmured, then looked over at the Cybion. "You tell it of joy and creation, then throw it to this without warning? Hardly a fair or accurate test."

"I like it." Nihilian smiled darkly. "It tests the creature's ability to react to quickly changing situations and environments."

The first of them to reach him swung at him with its claws, but instead of hitting the Orkar, it hit the rabbit instead. The rabbit leapt out of Grakalath's arms in terror. Grakalath picked up the spider by two of its arms and flipped out, screaming, "YOU HURT MY BUNNY! DIE!" and hurled it into the nearest wall.

Sharra merely shook her head at the response of the armored stranger, then returned to watching. The violence wasn't anything she's not seen before, but she chuckled inwardly at the trigger which set it off. Poor creature didn't understand what was being done to it, but it had an interesting instinctive reaction.

In a fit of rage, Grakalath reduced his robotic attackers to nuts and bolts, then goes and picked up the injured rabbit. "Poor widdle bunny wabbit... here, Grakalath make it all better..." There was a faint glowing light surrounding the rabbit, and its wounds were healed up in moments.

Sharra's eyes widened fractionally at that, then her expression turned pensive as she studied the creature further.

"It has a protective instinct...along with a mean streak," Nihilian said. "And it can tend to wounds. Not bad."

Armin went, "mmm, hmm, mmhmmm," and made some more notes. "Most intriguing."

"Excellent potential combination for a bodyguard or site defender," Sharra remarked.

"I believe this specimen is a success," Armin said. "But, one more test should prove prudent, I think."

"And that would be?" Sharra asked, glancing momentarily at the Cybion before returning her attention to the odd tableau of the creature and its small, helpless charge. She knows she'll likely not relish it.

"The Test of Loyalty," Armin said. He reached over for the microphone and said into it, his voice echoing down into the arena, "Grakalath, kill the rabbit."

Grakalath went, "What?"

Armin said, "I command you to kill the rabbit."

Nihilian's face twisted into a smiling smirk. This should be interesting.

Sharra merely watched, her expression hardening at the nature of the test and any positive thought she may have entertained regarding the good doctor washing immediately away.

Grakalath said, "No! Of course not! I won't hurt this poor, innocent little bunny rabbit! He's my friend!" He held the rabbit close protectively.

Armin made some notes, grinning broadly, and said, "Mmhmmm," some more.

"Would you have him form the bonds of unit or commander loyalty and then expect him to deny them?" Sharra asked. "That would make a poor soldier indeed."

Armin leaned over to the microphone and said, "Congratulations, Grakalath. You pass."

Grakalath looked very confused.

Armin said, "It's a complex test, the Test of Loyalty. Not only does it test a being's morality, but also their willingness to blindly follow orders without thinking them through first."

"It doesn't know what to do yet," Nihilian said. "It found the rabbit and instinctively bound itself to it. The doctor, being objective, has not made himself an integral part of its loyalty structure."

Sharra chuckled quietly, the test a twisted one indeed but she saw the logic to it. As well as potential for the poor creature should it find its way free before that loyalty could be corrupted.

Armin gave a nod. "Precisely. The test was more, in fact, in its loyalty toward _the rabbit_. It proves, also, that it will not lightly betray those it is loyal to without good cause."

Grakalath, still carrying the bunny, makes his way toward the arena doors again and was let out of the arena.

Sharra watched the hybrid a moment more, then turned and paced silently away, folding her arms and sparing a glance as she passed over the spot where the corpse had been and finding no trace remaining. Interesting, interesting indeed, and adding another element to her purpose.

Grakalath said, "I did not like those tests."

Nihilian nodded. "Not bad, Grakalath. You performed, more or less, as I hoped you would."

Sharra turned back to observe the trio in silence for now, her own status as yet unclarified and becoming murkier in her own mind as events unfold.

Armin said, "Yes, yes, most excellent. Now, I have some other things to do, so please, the lot of you get out of my office. Shoo." He waved his hands absently, chuckling softly. He seemed to have entirely forgotten that Sharra and Nihilian only just got there today.

Sharra made a throat-clearing noise, then said, "There's still a question or two remaining for me, Doctor."

Nihilian smirked at the doctor. "I'll be in my ship. Be ready with a mass-production plan by tomorrow, Doctor."

Armin nodded to Nihilian, and turned to Sharra and said, "Yes, yes, what it is? Who are you again? Sharon, Sarah, Sarine..."

Nihilian headed back to his vessel and get a hold of Emily, or whatever she'd got answering the comms.

Well, this was certainly going to prove an interesting venture. Sharra replied dryly, "I'm the one who left the bloodstain on your floor as a calling card, inquiring as to the need for my services."

"You are skilled in stain removal? Do you normally go door to door and killing people to prove your product can remove bloodstains?" He hmmed thoughtfully.

Sharra just looked at the man. "I'd ask if you were joking, but I'm afraid that I know the answer. No, doctor, I do not clean, unless you're referring to the removal of... problems."

"It was a joke, a joke," he said, waving his hand. "No, I have a job I need done, certainly. I shall assign you to Grakalath's training."

Sharra quirked a brow at him, the idea having occurred to her mere moments before and she'd been considering the wisdom of the suggestion. "Certainly," she replied with a nod. "That should prove a most interesting endeavor."


	3. A Call for Aid

There was purpose that ones such as he had been sent back to the stations and worlds which they had once surveyed in the name of the El'dari, though it was not one which was spoken beyond their own numbers. Soon enough the denizens of this galaxy would recognize that they had not been left alone in the darkness, and Indarath looked forward to that revelation with some measure of quiet amusement.

Even he required moments of peace and a chance for rest, however, and he set about preparing a meal for himself of cold meats, raw fruits and vegetables, and a fine, sweetened bread he'd prepared the night before. Quiet strands of a haunting, alien melody drifted through his abode as he worked, soothing and stirring in the same breath.

Tina approached the general vicinity, firmly keeping in mind her usual orders about not reciting poetry to people who weren't shooting at her.

Indarath tilted his head as a soft chime sounded a faint discordant note among the more sedate melody, then set aside the implements he'd been using and wiped his hands on a towel. Who would be calling now, he wondered, his visitors rare indeed in this barren and forsaken outpost.

They had not yet sought entrance, but the sensors which were emplaced clearly warned of anyone even drawing near. A woman was revealed by the screen, and he crossed to the door with quiet curiosity to open it as she reached it.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she replied, likewise politely and cloyingly cheerfully.

Indarath smiled, backing from the entryway and gesturing within. "Of course not, I was merely preparing a meal. Please, come in, make yourself comfortable, and speak of your reasoning for traveling these benighted corridors."

Tina smiled at him and came inside. "Thank you.. I don't really expect much, but perhaps..."

She mulled over the matter. She, like most of the residents of the Karzan Galaxy, had for the longest time never really given too much thought to the presence of the El'dari. They were just sort of there, and seemed to have always been there.

"Sit," Indarath gestured in the direction of a comfortable-looking couch and chair sitting around a low-set glass table. "I pray you'll forgive my returning to my preparations. Is there anything I can offer in terms of hospitality? Food? Drink?"

Something in the woman's hesitation sparked a subconscious alertness, one that he would not ignore any more than he had in the past, and he would not press her immediately for it.

Tina took a seat and said, "No, that's quite alright, I just ate." She considered what to say thoughtfully. "Abram sent me to speak with you... Judging by information we have recently gathered, it appears that the Urians are up to something, and they've kept the Death Dancers spread thin across the fringe worlds..."

Indarath nodded encouragingly, returning to the simple task of slicing vegetables... the meat he could do little more than trust to the replicators, but he grew what he could to supplement the rest as there was some indefinable quality that the machine's creations seemed to lack. That was an idle thread of thought, however, as he listened carefully to the woman's words.

"I see," he said as she trailed off yet again, the hesitation clear to his ear. "Having stood among those who battled beside your Dancers on the Edge of Death, I must assume that the situation is considerably more extensive than your words so far reveal if their talents are so strained."

"Considering how much a strain it's been getting lately for just the four of us to defend this one, unimportant, isolated colony, I can only imagine similar things have been happening all along the fringe. The Urians have grown bolder, and more willing to employ other galactic scum to do their dirty work for them. They've also spontaneously developed magical abilities for no apparent reason."

"That would indeed explain a great deal," Indarath replied enigmatically, concentrating for a long moment on his task as he considered what she has said and, of greater import, what she had not. "I gather," he continued, smiling quietly. "That your earlier statement of holding little hope dealt with matters beyond the scope of the immediate dangers, however. What despair might crush that fragile gift?"

"Word has also been sent off to the Empire for assistance," Tina admitted. "But I doubt they'll be able to do much about it."

"Ah," Indarath replied, nodding. "Their interests are indeed far away and pressing in their own right, though perhaps not so much that you should dismiss the possibility. The one who guides their hand is wise and sees much that others may fail to, it would surprise me little were that assumption to prove false."

He set the slender knife aside and bit idly into a strip he'd cut, turning an amused, questioning look to her.

"And the subject of allies and aid brings us to the heart of it, does it not?" he prodded lightly, resting a hip against the counter top and folding his arms.

Tina looked up over at him, quirking her lips faintly. "I suppose so, at that."

"Are you then asking the aid of the El'dari?" Indarath asked, amusement vanishing as his expression became quite serious and intent, demeanor suggesting that there was a great deal behind the question that he had yet and might not reveal.

"I am, if at all possible," Tina replied quietly.

Much as it pained her Death Dancer pride to ask for assistance from anyone, she also had the good common sense to realize when she was way out of her league in something. Indarath merely watched her for a moment, almost an awkwardly long one, recognizing the signs of her reluctance and having a good idea as to its nature.

"Elliandra Velarh sent all who had returned to these duties with a message, should the moment arise," he said quietly. "Would you hear it before I speak further, or shall I answer your question without delay?"

"Say what you will," Tina replied with a bit of a sigh, her normally cheerful demeanor unable to stand up to facing the seriousness of the situation.

"She instructed us, the watchers and rangers of the El'dari," Indarath said, revealing his own status and the purpose of many others scattered throughout the Karzan galaxy, "to impart the message that we have not departed, leaving only the chill legacy of the void for those who would follow us. We will remain apart and watchful, but as any parent we shall offer succor when it is asked of us. I think in that," he continued, "May you find both message and answer."

Tina looked off quietly, thoughtfully, and said, "Why did they go? Why be apart?"

"There were many who argued on either side," Indarath replied quietly, "yet in the end was consensus reached and the wisdom of Elliandra accepted by all. Our role in this galaxy has changed, our own race changing and growing as it must with time... as indeed your own must in ages to come. Our time is past, our legacy is left to those who require that space to achieve their own destiny. It is not, perhaps, in all ways a simple or painless thing, and containing bitter fruit indeed as even we have made mistakes, but it is the inheritance which we could give you."

"I don't understand," Tina said quietly. "And I doubt I'm going to right now, either."

"You will in time, we have faith in it," Indarath replied with a smile. "That flame which burns fleetest burns brightest, driving the darkness before it, leaving the pale flickering fires of the distant stars to revel in its glow and remember." He shook his head, pushing lightly away from the counter. "Yet those stars remain and shall be vigilant, waiting, and answer when called. This we swear."

"As you say," Tina replied softly, climbing to her feet slowly. "I'd better... tell Abram, then..."

"As you wish," Indarath replied, walking to the door. "I will relay your request immediately, and offer that it will be accepted. Should any further question arise..." He offered a polite bow and a faint smile. "My door is ever open, and welcome extended."

Tina thanked him quietly, gives a short bow, and left.

Indarath remained at the door for a moment, watching her depart thoughtfully, then closed it and set quickly to work while his meal lay forgotten for now. The message would indeed bring the El'dari to the aid of this galaxy's owners, more rapidly than they might ever expect due to the project which had been set in motion following the downfall of the Black Fleet.


	4. Goodbye, Bristol

Armin was quite absent-minded enough to not even realize that he'd never met Sharra or Nihilian before, and freely gave them the run of the base without question. Apparently he presumed that if they were here and hadn't been shot at yet, they were probably supposed to be here. He made all resources on hand available for Grakalath's training.

Sharra was more that willing to take advantage of that, and would do so in unhelpful ways soon enough but for now considers what she'd been 'hired' to do. An idea formed and she approached Grakalath, tilting her head toward the door.

"Let's go for a run," Sharra said. "I'm sure the good doctor would like some more information on your stamina and it'll be a good toning exercise before moving on to other things."

Grakalath agreed readily. He wasn't especially an argumentative sort unless pushed, but he had already taken a clear dislike of Dr. Klaus, and hadn't been afraid to say so. Armin Klaus, however, had pretty much taken this all in stride and waved him off.

"Come on then," Sharra said.

She led the way back outside at a brisk pace. The good doctor hadn't mentioned any particular limits or boundaries, so she set off at an easy ground-eating lope at first to give Grakalath a chance to warm up for the long run. Once they were beyond the immediate bounds of the base... then would be the time to sound the poor creature out a bit.

Grakalath trotted out after her lightly, into the desolate wilderness of Bristol. The planet wasn't really one humans would have normally colonized, being far from a utopian world, and the thick overcasting of clouds never seem to part, leaving the planet in a perpetual muggy heat. The ground outside the base was rocky in some places and marshy in others. The terrain was actually ideal for the exercise, providing a good variety to leap over, skirt around, or otherwise contend with and she watched Grakalath's decisions and approached curiously at each turn.

Once they were well away, she asked offhandedly, "So what do you think of your new life so far, Grakalath? I'm sure this has all got to be a little unsettling."

He thought for a moment, and replied, "I do not know. But I think I prefer being alive to not being alive."

There wasn't a lot of higher plant life on this planet. What they saw around was primarily algae, mosses, lichens, fungi, and the occasional weedy grasses. They were more blue-tinted than green, though.

A different chemical base, Sharra remarked silently, examining the world in passing and allowing idle thought as she twisted and turned the situation around in her mind. A marshy inlet crept inward from their left and she sped up and then leapt to soar across it, landing with nimble grace on the other side. She turned back to wait for him, to see what he'd do with it.

Grakalath leapt across the swampy ground, ending up landing with one foot on a rock and one in the mud, but he pulled himself free quickly and regained his balance. Sharra smiled, offering an encouraging nod before turning and resuming the run as well as the thread of conversation.

"Anyone alive would agree with you on that," she said, "Though I wonder just what the armored man who was talking with Dr. Klaus recently would have to say on that. What did you think of _him_?" She had her own opinion, and she doubted that the man intended anything good for Grakalath or his kin.

"Hmm," Grakalath replied. "I don't really know yet. But I don't think I like him overmuch. There's just something about him that doesn't seem right. And I do not think he is very nice."

Sharra looked over to him intently at his description... not very nice? Oh, by the old gods what was she going to do? She couldn't just... She returned her attention to the path ahead and nodded, her reply even, "You're right on that one, but be careful who you say that to or around since I doubt he has much of an understanding streak or a forgiving nature." Considering the responses she'd seen, she'd rate him high on the psychotic list.

"I would imagine not," Grakalath replied. "He did not impress me as the sort who would happily welcome constructive criticism. Is it wrong for me to not like Dr. Klaus, even though he created me? Should I not be grateful to him for granting me life?"

Sharra glanced at him again, ears laying back as she thought about how she should respond. He was so damned _innocent_ , he might say something without even realizing what he was doing, but...

"No," she replied quietly, "There's nothing wrong with that. There's a difference between the high ideals he was spouting and the monster that would sell you out to that bastard in armor as nothing more than fodder."

There, she'd done it, now to see how he reacted and decide whether it was time to get the hell out of there.

He thought about that for several moments, but it became clear he didn't really understand what she meant. "I do not think I have fully understood what you have said."

Sharra sighed, but kept running for now. "I don't know what exactly they have planned for you, to be honest, but considering this place is filled with people who should be locked up or killed for the good of society I can bet that it's nothing good. I hope you realize what a risk I'm taking here, seeing as I'm supposed to _be_ one of the scumbags."

"Ah," Grakalath said. "You have infiltrated this base under false pretences because you do not believe what they are doing is right and you wish to learn of their current activities in order to use that information against them. Correct?"

Sharra looked over at him yet again, then smiled. "Damnit, this was supposed to be a simple job, infiltrate and find out what they're doing then do what I can to shut it down... no one warned me there'd be something worthwhile to rescue from this mess."

"I shall endeavor to assist in whatever way necessary, then," he replied.

Up ahead, over a rocky ridge, she saw a large black crystalline formation. Nothing grew there.

"You don't deserve what's intended for you," Sharra offered by way of thanks. "Not the first time I've seen something good come out of the Cybions, and I can at least try to keep their little 'experiment' from going too far. People aren't experiments!"

Her ears lay flat in her anger, and to distract she turned in the direction of the crystalline formation to take a look. As she approaches, she spotted movement in the area, and there was a strange, unnatural humming sound in the air.

Grakalath peered about, and over toward the formation. "What..." he began, but trailed off and went quiet.

Sharra motioned for him to stop, frowning as she heard the hum in the air and trying to localize it. She drew the short rifle from the holster at her hip and cautiously moved in the direction of the formation to scout it out.

There was something going on down there. There were people moving about, wearing black robes, around a large hole in the ground. A shimmer hung in the air from the heat and energy radiating from the place. They didn't appear to have been spotted yet.

Sharra motioned again, gesturing him down even as she dropped to the ground and proceeded at a crawl. She didn't like the feel of this, at all. From the first look it would seem to be something like what the Urians would do...

Grakalath dropped to the ground beside her and peered off over the rocks to the crystal structures around the hole. The humming sound was intense, felt more than heard, and made him twitch compulsively. 

Sharra tried to get into a position to get a better look, wanting to verify what she suspected before deciding whether to act. A good part of that decision would be whether it was likely they could deal with all those present without allowing any to escape and disrupt her mission further...

She counted thirteen of them working around the cavity in the ground. It was impossible to tell just what they were doing or trying to do, but they seemed to be working an awful lot of magic over there. Many of the crystals had symbols etched into them.

Magic was a dangerous thing, even if there were parts of it that wouldn't affect her in the least... what about Grakalath, though? Sharra couldn't just ignore the thing, though, and considered her options. Walk away? Not likely. Bluff it out? Possible, but that left them working even if they accepted them for what they claimed to be. Kill them? Perhaps... She moved back near the hybrid, looking at him and seeing his reaction.

"You okay?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes and focused for a moment, and gave a short nod. Something about the magic here seemed to be trying to get to him, but he was resisting it for the moment.

That put another spin on things entirely and Sharra reached out to touch his shoulder lightly and gestured back the way they'd come with a turn of her muzzle. She makes sure he was ready and able to do so, then moved in that direction as quietly as possible. Whatever they were up to was undoubtedly bad, but with the odds already skewed and her companion in distress... she growled inwardly.

As he began to turn around and creep back the way they came, they heard a shout from near the hole. They'd been discovered.

Sharra flashed through the options, then just smirked to herself and rose, standing in plain sight and making no move. She motioned Grakalath to do the same, though the rifle remained in her hand. They were with the Cybions, after all, one big happy family right? If nothing else, this would test that and if they showed any sign of hostility... well, that would solve her dilemma nicely.

Grakalath stood, swaying a bit. One of the robed figures called over to them again and gestured to them to approach to a more comfortable speaking distance.

Sharra glanced up at her companion, then looked back and moves to comply with the demand. All nice and friendly, nothing unusual here other than the what you'd expect near a base of psychotics.

"Greetings," she called out, amplifying her voice a little as they were still outside the standard casual speaking range.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the robed figure. The waves of energy rippling out from here were almost tangible this close to the hole. The man was wearing a pewter amulet shaped like a broken skull.

"Training run with one of Doctor Klaus' recent projects, testing stamina," Sharra replied calmly, eyes flickering to record as much as she could of the site and what they might be up to without being overly suspicious. "Hadn't heard of anything going on out this way, so decided to take a look."

"Ah, a good thing you have arrived, we were in need of some outside assistance," he said, a strange note in his voice. Grakalath's lips twitched distrustfully. "Please, come right over here, step up to the hole, will you?"

Sharra put a hand out as though to stop Grakalath, though she'd be surprised if he'd moved the least bit at the command, and her eyes narrowed. "And just what does this 'assistance' entail? You'll forgive me if I'm a little distrusting with all the magic in the air."

"Oh, this won't take long, really..." he said unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh," Sharra replied, unconvinced, "Let's get out of here, they can deal with their own problems."

"Oh, fine, you're not stupid, you can live, then. Tell the folks back at base we need a sacrifice or two, please."

This was a really bad idea, Sharra admonished herself inwardly, even as the rifle snapped upward to point at the man's chest and opened fire.

The Urian quickly leapt aside, but not fast enough to avoid being shot in the shoulder. He went down hard, but the other twelve snapped to alertness and turned their full attention toward the intruders. The humming in the air took on a dark, sinister quality, rising to a painful crescendo.

That would do for now, Sharra snarled, turning the rifle on continuous fire and sweeping its beam in the direction of the mages. If she could cut enough of them out of the loop, whatever they were doing couldn't be turned on them... she hoped.

One of them, shot and badly wounded, said, "You will not stop us, fool!" He proceeded to leap into the hole. A brilliant column of light and energy rose from the cavity, and the ground began to shake.

In his ship, Nihilian felt... something, not so much heard as felt, vibrating slightly somewhere. Nihilian looked out the window. "What in nine hells is going on?" he wondered, firing up the vessel to go take a look.

That. Was. Bad. Sharra leapt toward the hole to try and interpose herself between them and adding any more impromptu sacrifices to the damned thing, rifle snarling as it continued to fire in their direction.

If Nihilian happened to look out a window to the west, he'd notice a column of white-hot flame rising from the horizon. The shaking became more intense and the air becomes much warmer.

Another Urian chucked himself into the pit, and the ground cracked and crystal shattered as the flame raged and rapidly shifted colors.

Grakalath took a few steps away from the hole and said, "Aw crap."

Seeing as she was right at the edge of the hole, Sharra snapped the rifle back into its sheathe and snapped out her claws to dive at the nearest corrupted bastard and work her way outward. Damn them to hell!

A shockwave of energy knocked those standing too close to the hole several meters away, sending them sprawling across the ground. It would almost look like an earthquake and volcanic eruption, if the eruption weren't green and blue and purple and orange and such.

"Whatever that is, it isn't going to be healthy for the longevity of this planet." Nihilian smirked as he brought the fighter low to get a better look, possibly some targets.

He saw the column was in the center of a black crystalline formation, many of the crystals shattered by the event but many of them also carved with glowing runes and symbols. There were around a dozen figures around the area, including Grakalath, Sharra, and several robed Urian priests.

Well, pick the evil you knew over the evil you didn't, Nihilian figured as he nosed down to cook a robed figure with a laser blast.

Grakalath scrambled to his feet, slightly scraped up after being flung at high velocity away from the hole, and proceeded to end up grappling with the nearest Urian, who apparently was annoyed at him for some reason or another. The Urian Nihilian was shooting at proceeded to get blasted into fine particles, as well as a good chunk of the ground around him.

Grakalath stood up holding the Urian by his throat and said, "Why are you attacking me?"

The Urian desperately tried to get a spell off, but Grakalath snapped his neck with a sigh and tossed him away before he could manage. As it turned out, it was difficult to cast spells while your throat was being crushed.

Nihilian passed overhead with a deafening roar, watching Grakalath decimate the priests. He could handle himself, but he hadn't killed anything himself in too long he figured, swinging in to discorporate another.

The surviving Urians were pretty much celebrating sort of, in a rather kamikaze fashion as they didn't really expect that they'd survive this and didn't seem to actually care by this point. Of course, most of them weren't capable of standing at the moment anyway.

Sharra's intent hadn't really changed much, not really having been phased much as she'd already been moving away from the hole and toward the priests when she'd last been seen. The shockwave was an inconvenience at best, throwing her and causing her to roll back to her feet and return to the attack.

After a bit more fighting, there wasn't anything moving that might threaten them further, aside from the raging column of magical heat and energy.

That wasn't anything that she could deal with, and Sharra looked over at Grakalath in question, shouting out over the tumult, "Can you do anything, or are we running like hell now?"

Grakalath said, "I do not believe so. Perhaps our benefactor might care to give us a lift," he said, waving toward the ship.

Nihilian brought the craft to a hover and brought it down slowly. "YOU TWO NEED A LIFT?" He shouted over the raging energy.

Sharra smirked and snapped open a comm link. "Damn straight, time to get the hell out of here! NOW."

"It would be much appreciated, dear chappie," Grakalath replied, going to hop on.

Sharra waited for the ship to be opened and low enough, then leapt up and scrambled inside, making sure that Grakalath gets in as well.

Just as well they were off the ground, too, as it was starting to really crack up around the hole now.

Once aboard, Nihilian blasted off. "What in the name of Khorne is going _on_ down there?"

"Crazy bastards!" Sharra snapped, stalking toward the cockpit. "First they try to trick us into being sacrifices, then we get to find out they're planning _this_? Nice, real fucking nice! We better warn the base and get the hell out if that thing keeps growing."

"I must say I did not particularly desire to become a sacrifice today," Grakalath commented.

"Right, let's head back and tell them to prepare to evac." He raced for the lab.

At least whatever it was didn't seem to be in any hurry to blow up the planet or anything, but that could change in short order. They got back to the base momentarily.

Sharra considered using the comm to warn the base and give them a few more minutes to work with, but... if he didn't think of it, not her problem, the more they lost the better.

Really, they didn't seem to have any difficulty in figuring out they ought to evacuate on their own, considering the shaking ground and the roaring column of colored flame and all. Except for Dr. Armin Klaus, who seemed to be primarily annoyed that his coffee got spilled.

"What were those Urians attempting to do?" Nihilian wondered.

Sharra disembarked immediately when they land, intent on gathering Dr. Klaus and whatever information he had stored on his recent project and shepherding him out as quickly as possible.

"I do not know," Grakalath said, climbing out of the ship after Sharra.

"The Urians opened up something nasty, Doc, time to get out before it eats this place whole," Sharra said.

Armin said, "What are you talking about?" He realized something was quite wrong when a piece of architecture fell down and broke half of his lab. "Oh dear, I must collect my notes!" He frantically went to gather up some datapads.

"Hurry it up!" Sharra urged.

Nihilian stayed with the ship, ready to hit full thrust as soon as they got back.

Several Cybions with a healthy sense of self-preservation were scrambling into their own ships with whatever they could carry with them on a moment's notice and taking off. Klaus likewise managed to gather up most of his notes and had the common sense to get out to the landing area.

Sharra hurried the doctor along, quite insistent and shepherding the other two back to the Ultranova. She popped the hatch and dashed to the cockpit to strap in, flipping on the comm. "Get going, flyboy, we'll meet you up top."

Grakalath likewise had the good sense to make sure he was on Sharra's ship before it left the surface. Klaus was in no position to argue about his mode of transportation, barely managing to avoid dropping his datapads all over as he clambered aboard.

Nihilian didn't need to be told twice. He gunned it and headed for the upper atmosphere as quickly as possible. Various fighters and freighters of various types dotted the system, putting some distance between them and the planet.

Sharra glanced back only once to make sure everyone was relatively ready to depart, then gunned the Ultranova and red-lined it to get back out into orbit and at a respectable distance before the planet had a chance to detonate or... something else. She set a course in the navcomp, but held it for the moment to see just what was going to happen.

A good thing they were getting away from the planet, as glowing cracks started to appear all over the surface, radiating different colored energy and light.

Some of the ships that escaped were opening wormholes all over the place. They didn't really care where they were going so long as they were leaving, and hence were scattering.

Nihilian targeted Sharra's ship to keep track of it, perhaps catch it's hyperspace spoor if she decided to book it.

Then the planet proceeded to go boom.

And then... something emerged from the explosion. It bore a vague resemblance to a giant Chinese-style dragon...

"Oh damn," Sharra muttered, having stayed around for just this reason. She turns the scanners to focus on the thing and try to get a better reading, readying the course she'd already plotted for use as soon as she gets an idea.

Klaus, looked over her shoulder and out the window, breathed, "By the God of Change, what _is_ that thing?"

"Not a clue," Sharra muttered in reply, then opens the comm, "You reading that, flyboy? Any idea what the hell it is and whether it's..."

Her comm crackled, "Two questions- Where are you heading and WHAT IS THAT?!?"

She broke off as his voice intruded, and replied, "Damn, damn, damn. I was hoping _you_ knew. Crazy bastards..."

Grakalath said, "It probably goes without saying, but I don't know what it is either. Although to venture a guess, I would say 'bad news'."

Nihilian wondered over the comm, "Could this be an avatar of one of the Nameless Ones?"

It would seem probably prudent to remove themselves from the vicinity, as the draconic being was turning its attention toward them now.

"Hell if I know," Sharra replied over the comm, "Either way, I'm not sticking around to find out." She snapped the comm closed and set the course she'd planned into motion, opening a warp gate and then flying quickly through it...

Klaus was sitting in the back of the cockpit quietly bitching about his lost work and hoping that he got everything important.

"Where did you set a course for?" the comm fuzzed through the ethereal.

Grakalath took a seat and peered over the consoles curiously but didn't touch anything.

Damn, Sharra snarled inwardly, hearing the transmission. "First thing that popped into the computer as a likely destination. Let me check." She made a show of doing so for her companions, then replied over the comm, "Looks like Tibet turned out to be the lucky number."

It wasn't so far away, at any rate, certainly close enough to be plausible random destination.

Klaus vocally cursed that he seemed to have lost some "important" notes on the effects of gamma rays on psychic kangaroos.

Nihilian was slightly curious as to why the portal practically closed on the aft of his Darknova, but let it slide. She was probably just in a hurry, but the possibility of her trying to lose him was there, too.

Sharra ignored the doctor completely, chuckling softly to herself at the slight change in plans. It was a pity, really, that their escort would be finding himself in very unfriendly territory soon.

"There's a replicator back there if you get hungry," she directed to Grakalath, offering a quirked grin.

Grakalath said, "Thank you, I believe I shall make some use of it momentarily. What is our estimated time of arrival?"

Sharra checked on that and gave him an estimate. "And be ready when we get there," she added cryptically.

Grakalath nodded, and proceeded to replicate himself something to eat. Klaus gathered up his notes and stalked back to the storage room to sort through them.

Nihilian brought up the computer's database on Tibet, as he'd never been there. Forward planning... Khorne's blessing really _had_ left him.) He sighed.

The information he had on Tibet stated that it was a remote planet with a small settlement used as a rebel base. It also had mention that a squad of Death Dancers including Emily's father, Abram, patrolled this territory. A couple hours later they arrived in the Tibet system.

Sharra scanned the system as they emerged, then set a course for the planet itself. "Time to rest and refuel," she remarked blandly, though inwardly she was very much looking forward to the return.

Klaus remained holed up in the cargo bay, hadn't come out to replicate anything to eat. They came upon the Death Dancer patrol, consisting of two Darknovas, an Ultranova, and a Whistler, who met them some ways from the planet.

Over the comm, Abram's voice said, "Welcome back. We'll escort you back to the planet. There's been some Urian activity in the area."

Nihilian followed, hoping there were some long range comms so he could get in touch with Emily again to update her. She didn't seem to be the type that enjoyed waiting.

Sharra considered continuing the charade for a few moments, then laughed inwardly as she accepted that she just wasn't in the frame of mind recently to do so. She secured a link to the lead Dancer ship and transmitted, "Just an FYI, boys, the ship accompanying me _came_ from that base and the pilot appeared to be some sort of big shot... at least until the damn place blew up."

The four Death Dancers took up a position around the other two, ostensibly to protect them, though also making it difficult to fly off somewhere else if they tried. Abram replied an acknowledgement, and they flew toward Tibet.

The six ships proceeded to come in to land on the plateau on planet Tibet. Tibet was a rocky planet, with poor soil, very mountainous.

Sharra guided her ship neatly among the flight and otherwise kicked back to let the Death Dancers do their job on landing.

Nihilian followed, not having much else do to. He let autopilot deal with the telemetry and thought about things.

It would be a very simple matter to lock the poor Dr. Klaus in the cargo bay, but that would be mean. The ships landed and the pilots proceeded to climb out. The two Darknovas were piloted by a robed man and a thin, wiry young man, the Ultranova by a larger, well-built man, and the Whistler by a petite young woman.

Sharra wasn't feeling particularly well-inclined toward the good doctor at the moment and, mean or not, did lock him back there... not that he'd probably notice for hours anyway while sorting through his notes! She motioned Grakalath to follow her, then made her way out of the ship.

Nihilian got out, surveying the group that landed with them.

Grakalath climbed out of the ship and onto the plateau after her, and got quite a few looks from the Death Dancer squad.

"Well, I see you've brought back some guests," Abram commented.

Tina said, "Oh, goodie! Can I tell them my latest poem? It's great!"

Nihilian furrowed his brows, wondering who these people might be, but remained silent.

"A few," Sharra agreed. "Though one's babbling and going over his disordered notes at the moment. I also have some bad news that someone needs to hear about."

Abram said, "Please, no poetry today, Tina." He smirked, and proceeded to introduce himself and the others. "My name is Abram Jordan, and these are my wingmates, Kevin, Mark, and Tina." Abram quirked an eyebrow at Sharra and said, "We can discuss this inside, no sense standing around out here all day. Come."

"Nihilian Vaxadal, Aspir..." he shook his head. "Never mind. It's just a title now."

Sharra nodded and headed in that direction. Grakalath likewise followed the Death Dancers into the main hall, where they proceeded to take up seats around the big table she'd first met them at.

Sharra crouched near the table, sweeping her long coat back to make sure her weapons were left free and easy to hand, then said, "The Urians unleashed something big and nasty, looked like one of the Lung family of dragons but on a _huge_ scale. I doubt it's going to be happy considering the crazy bastards blew up a planet to do it."

Abram blinked slowly and said, "A huge dragon? What? Do you have a visual log, readouts?"

Sharra dug out a datapad from a pocket and transferred her own optical recording to it, then handed it over, "Yeah, here you go."

"I saw it as well," Nihilian added. "Huge thing, not too happy."

Abram looked it over and stared wide-eyed at the thing and said, "Oh, that's not good. That's not good."

"That was kind of my impression too," Sharra replied dryly, "I think we have a problem."

Abram put down the datapad and starts pacing nervously, scratching his chin and thinking. "Well, I'm not too inclined to resort to time travel to solve this one except as a last resort. My last experience with that was none too pleasant."

"Any chance on someone lending a hand?" Sharra asked, watching him. "I think this thing may well be a bit more than what's on hand can take care of."

"What can you do to something that big?" Nihilian wondered. "An armada, perhaps."

"The El'dari have promised their assistance," Abram replied. "And the Shadow of Doubt is also coming, as well as the Twilight Guardian."

"We'll have to hope that's enough," Sharra said grimly. "I'm not sure I want to know that thing's full power level, but if it can move through hyperspace or use a rift? _Very_ bad news."


	5. Clash in Tibet

Abram was pacing about not too happy about the situation at all. But he was keeping one eye on Nihilian, regardless. He wasn't going to start shooting at him just yet, unless he did something stupid, but he'd prefer to make sure not too many people got killed if he did decide to do something stupid.

Sharra left the man to his thoughts for now, looking around the room to see who else was present besides the Dancers. Her expression was blank as her eyes paused momentarily and then passed over Nihilian.

"Jordan...you're related to Emily?" Nihilian asked.

There was a barkeep. A few assorted civilians, including a mechanic judging by the grease on his overalls, a nurse, and what might be a scientist of some sort.

"I am her father," Abram replied coolly, looking over to him.

Sharra's attention was drawn sharply to the exchange, remembering Zillah's description of Emily as being... less than flattering.

Nihilian nodded thoughtfully. "I am no psyker, but you seem less than pleased about that little fact."

"She sacrificed me on an altar to the Gods of Death," Abram replied flatly. "I had been their High Priest at the time," he said. "But then after that I ended up spending several months in what could only be called 'hell'. And then they went and destroyed the universe, and Emily's reward for being their new High Priestess was that she was the last to die. Then she commanded them to resurrect us and we time-traveled and saved the universe."

"Pleasant," Nihilian said dryly.

"And _that_ is why I would not advise _anyone_ to serve those beings, Abram said. "They are unworthy of anyone's worship."

"She resurrected you to go back in time and fight against the gods that got you killed in the first place?" Nihilian asked, confused.

Abram nodded. "Quite so. She may be mad, but even she realized the destruction of all life made things very dull."

Sharra merely listened, knowing little to nothing of the gods in this place and having a certain desire to learn more considering recent events...

"Well," Nihilian said, eager to make a segue, "Back to the pressing matter of the titanic dragon now in space."

"Yet another example of how the Nameless Ones and those who follow them are completely mad," Abram said. "They _will_ destroy all life in the universe given the opportunity. If Emily so much as gives them an inch..."

"Wonderful friends to have, at least if you're looking for a short and unpleasant life," Sharra muttered, flicking her ears in disgust.

"I'd personally suggest killing all the Urians and sending them to the hell they so gleefully desire," Abram said. "But not before trying to convince them that there might be a better way." He sighed. "I served them for most of my life... and old habits die hard."

Sharra turned a narrowed gaze on Abram at that, then looked thoughtfully back to their 'visitor', but remained silent for now.

"And that is how they repaid centuries of loyalty," Abram said. "They didn't care one whit about people. They lied, they coerced, and then in the end, they drag your souls down to hell where their sweet offers mean nothing."

Nihilian returned the look, a hard glint in his eye.

Sharra merely smiled, shaking her head as she rose. She could see where Abram was coming from, even what he might try to do, but she highly doubted that it was anything more than a waste of breath without some sort of enforcement behind it. Not her call to make, even if she thought it a bad one.

"If you'll excuse me," she nodded to Abram and his crew, "I'll check in a bit later," then headed for the door.

Abram continued to look to Nihilian expectantly, waiting for some sort of reaction either way. He didn't so much as turn his eyes away to look at Sharra go.

"I'd say that's quite a chip you carry," Nihilian said. "I thought there were 'good' deities amongst the lot, too?"

"You might say that," Abram said. "If you consider the likes of your 'Slaanesh' and 'Tzeentch' to be 'good'."

He chuckled. "So, you recognize the symbols after all." He stood up. "Lust, Secrets... all fleeting things. Anger, rage... now there are permanent facilities of the mind."

"I do," Abram said. "I'm one of the few Urians who remained loyal to my own gods when Chaos came. AND LOOK HOW I WAS REPAID FOR IT?" Oh, he was not happy, not happy about it at all.

"Why pursue things that are as wisps of smoke when the one immutable emotion all races carry can fuel you for eternity." Nihilian smiled. "You see? Even to your own deities, the rage builds within you. To the unseen forces you once held in reverence, your fury now boils hot. I can understand your anger," Nihilian said, looking serious. "I too believed in a god that proved false and powerless."

"Power is nothing without control," Abram said, clenching his fist. "A time for this. So many years. So many sacrifices. And in the end they betrayed me. The Urians are fools. They cling so tightly to that which will destroy them, in the end. They do not know what they do."

"Which is why I was chosen to be a Champion of the World Eaters," Nihilian said. "I am able to temper my fury where my brothers were not. This was noticed as an advantage in a Legion that had all but lost it's tactical abilities. Control, of yourself _and_ of those under you. It's what these gods have...perhaps unrightfully."

"And what has become of them now, now that your gods are gone?" Abram asked.

"Many of my brothers were killed in the titanic battle in Toronto," Nihilian replied. "Those that survive are still battle hardened, but their rage has subsided, and they do not know what to do with themselves. They _need_ Khorne's furious influence to give their lives meaning. Someone to kill for, not just mindless slaughter like everyone thinks the World Eaters do."

"There is always a reason," Abram said. As if to punctuate his words, alarm klaxons began sounding throughout the base.

"I've been looking for reasons for them. If I can find one, and a foe, this galaxy will know no greater fury," he said, hand going for his pistol and axe. "What's going on?"

"The perimeter sensors... it must be the Urians," Abram said, "To the ships!" snarling and leaping for the door and toward the landing area. Kevin, Tina, and Mark weren't far behind him.

Sharra had returned to the Ultranova in disgust, considering releasing the doctor as another fine example of the breed that Abram could 'convert' if he wished... that thought was abruptly stilled by the sirens, however, and she detoured instead to the cockpit to take off.

Nihilian rushed off. "Damned if I'm sick of shooting from afar... I want to take _skulls_ ," he growled as he ran to the hangar.

Most of the ships were rapidly occupied by diligent defenders and took off, including Zillah's Darknova. It was more of an open plateau with a mostly smooth covering of rocks than a real hangar, but it worked.

Sharra smiled at recognizing the lighter craft, though worried as might be expected. She turned that to more practical thoughts as she left orbit, scanning for the source of the alarm.

Nihilian hopped in his Darknova and took off, warming up his weapon systems.

Approaching the planet at top speed were several squads of fighters, accompanied by a Starfire cruiser which had most likely dropped them off. Their transponders identified them as working for the Urians.

So, they had seven fighters... versus around seventy or so, and a cruiser.

Sharra dropped back to form with the other ships, shields and weapon systems coming fully online as she studied the tactical situation grimly.

Abram opened the comm and gave some orders. "Destroy what you can, don't take any stupid chances, stick together. We'll cover each other."

"Understood," Sharra replied evenly, recognizing it as the best they could possibly make of a _bad_ situation.

Tina said, "I wrote a new poem. I'm going to recite it to them!"

Abram added, "Also, turn off whatever channel Tina is reciting poetry on."

"I should board that damned capital and show them how it's done," Nihilian snarled over the comm.

Tina proceeded to switch to an open channel and proceeded to recite some very, very bad poetry.

Riiiiiight, Sharra snorted inwardly, rapidly gauging the approach vector and the first likely opening exchange.

The Urians moved in to engage them, several squads sweeping past and heading toward the planet, but at least a dozen of them stopping to destroy this group that dared to oppose them.

Nihilian blasted away at whatever was the best target. He wasn't a terribly _good_ pilot, but he could handle it.

In the depths of space, where long-laid plans had planted a seed in preparation for a day of questioning, an eye opened in the darkness and gazed out into infinity. Motes speckled that light, tiny against the darkness which enfolded them... and yet titanic in proportion as sensors screamed alert once again. They emerged on the fringes of the system, a mere seven ships... but one was the size of a small moon.

Sharra paid no immediate heed to the new alarm, involved in a life and death struggle of her own and keeping an eye on a precious Darknova. She didn't see as a cloud of smaller shapes emerged from the seven ships and began to accelerate toward the planet... _quickly_.

They were bombing the place, Nihilian thought. Not going to bother swatting a couple of flies like us, go for the meat.

Abram and his wingmates were quite competent pilots and were more than capable of covering for those less experienced with them. Abram took a moment to look at the new arrivals and replied over their commlink, "Those aren't Urian ships..."

The cloud of fighters broke into two, the smaller part approaching their current battle as the rest streaked toward the planet. Their design was elegantly distinctive as they swirl into the fray... the El'dari had indeed made good on their promise of aid. The destroyer screen curved outward on an intercept path for the cruiser, lean sharks intent on sundering their prey.

Abram was quite grateful for the assistance, and proceeded to turn his attention more toward destroying the enemy vessels that were near him again. The Urians swept in to attack the oncoming vessels.

Sharra swerved aside from firing at one of the newcomers, seeing it destroy one of their opponents, and grinned ferally as she turned to track another of the Urian craft instead.

They suddenly received a strong signal from the Urian cruiser, but it didn't seem intended for them. "This is Starfire-cruiser Nightblade to all Urians. Send immediate reinforcements to the Tibet system. Repeat: Send immediate reinforcements to the Tibet system."

"Good, I was worried I wasn't going to die in a melee." Nihilian snorted as he pulverizes another fighter with the pulse cannon.

Abram said over their commlink, "I'm picking up something... odd..."

Nihilian would only be able to classify the ponderous bulk of the final craft as a Craftworld, as such was the El'dari equivalent in this universe. It didn't attempt to intervene or jam the signal, indeed seeming quite content to allow it as the destroyers closed on the Urian cruiser. As they neared, however, massive energy weapons fired from the Craftworld itself to strike at the Urian vessel.

"Gah! A Craftworld!" Nihilian said, astonished. "The Eldar...here?"

Even as it did so, however, something emerged from the destruction of the cruiser... something very large. The serpentine being seen at the destruction of Bristol has arrived.

There was a reason that the Craftworld had arrived at this system, and it was not for additional fire support. Elliandra herself had foreseen a need for her presence, though the Sight was not wholly clear as to why... with the creature emergent, that reason became grimly clear.

The draconic being roared silently into the void of space, uncoiling its titanic length and seeming to revel in the destruction around it.

Another wormhole opened nearby and a cruiser dropped out of hyperspace into the system, another Starfire-class cruiser, but this one's transponders identified it as the Death Dancer vessel Epiphany.

"Let it never be said that the Death Dancers did not come where needed!" its captain said over the comm.

The destroyers altered their course at unheard orders, moving to intercept and keep the creature busy, away from the ship looming behind them. There was need to prepare, and gather power, once that was done then and only then would the El'dari mothership speak... with the voice of the ages.

"There's that wonderful dragon we saw!" Nihilian said sarcastically over the comm.

The Epiphany released a small cloud of fighters as well, and moved to engage the enemy posthaste.

Abram replied, "Behold the folly of the Urians... That they release that which they cannot control, they do not know what they do..."

Sharra wasn't sure just what the hell was going to happen as the fighters around them were suddenly outnumbered... but with that hellbeast raging loose? She could only pray that one of their newfound allies could do something about it, and returns to more mundane matters.

The El'dari knew abominations such as this from long ago, and Elliandra pondered that they may well have even imprisoned this same one ages past. That mattered little, however. The rising storm of power circling around her from the Warlocks of her home nearing readiness and she to focus it into the great Eye...

Abram broke off from the wing and flew toward the dragon. Then two more wormholes opened up within moments of one another... but then seemed to vanish from sensors entirely. Voices came over the comm, though, declaring that the Shadow of Doubt and the Twilight Guardian were here... and more fighters emerged from nothing.

"Oh boy, here we go..." Nihilian muttered to himself.

"Holy..." Sharra muttered, not noticing as it went out over the comm, and she probably wouldn't care either way.

The source of her surprise was the El'dari mothership itself, a nimbus of power crackling along its curved lines in carefully prepared channels to gather at the fore of the craft. Within, power had been granted, taken, and then forged with the purpose of Elliandra.

That blade thrust outward to the great crystal above her to fuel the psychic weapon which they had created. The Eye of Eternity blinked once, then unleashed a torrent of ethereal energy in a seemingly endless river to lash at the creature...

The creature writhed for a moment, but it was difficult to tell if it was writhing in pain, or in pleasure. Abram took a deep breath, and thought he was going to regret this, but he flew in closer and summoned all the power he had.

The power continued unabated, though it shifted minutely and exerted another power entirely... it was not meant to destroy that which could not be, or which was unlikely to be, it was meant to attract and draw it within the Eye itself where it might once again be held. Elliandra was no fool as to think ancient powers were so readily dismissed.

Nihilian nearly smashed into a Urian fighter as he watched the light show.

"I know what you are," Abram said quietly, maybe he forgot his commlink was still open. "You are death. You are destruction. You think yourself immortal. You think nothing can destroy you. But I know your secrets. Do not think I traveled to hell and back without seeing a few things you might rather I not have seen..."

Nihilian wondered what he was going on about as he turned another Urian into ash and took a few hits.

"Yours is a cycle of death, extending for an eternity..." Abram went on. "But it ends here. The cycle... must... be... broken!"

A brilliant flash of light radiated from Abram and his ship and joined the powers of the El'dari, and as it did so... something happened. The light grew blindingly for a few brief moments, and there was a roar of silence in empty space... and then nothing. The creature was gone.

The El'dari wasted no time for the moment in questions or idle wonder, instead turning their attention wholly once more to the remnants of the Urians in the system. They would see it cleansed, and then await any 'reinforcement' which might arrive.

The fleet of Death Dancers that showed up, however, had pretty much made quick work of the Urians. Abram's Darknova was adrift.

"Abram, come in. Abram, do you read?" Nihilian hailed him, heading for his ship.

As none remained, the El'dari fighters returned to their ships, the destroyers reformed around their own charge, and the small fleet as a whole settled into silent orbit on the system perimeter to wait for now...

Abram's ship didn't respond immediately, remaining gently floating at the empty spot in space where the serpent had been. Tina, Kevin, and Mark flew over to him.

Sharra performed basic damage assessment routines, seeking out signs of any other craft which might be in need of assistance.

Eventually, Abram muttered, "I... I'm... alive..." At least he left the comm on so he didn't have to fumble around and find the button to turn it on. That took a lot out of him, even if most of the energy involved had come of the El'dari.

"Surprisingly enough, you are," Nihilian said. "The dragon isn't, or at least, it isn't here anymore."

"It's... not dead," Abram said. "You cannot kill an incarnation of death itself..."

"Was that one of the Nameless Ones?" Nihilian said. "What in nine hells did you _do_ to it, anyway?"

"No... not a god... the next thing to it, but not a god..." Abram replied.

"An avatar?" Nihilian said. "Still, what did you _do_?"

"I knew... I know... I... I unmade it... I did not kill it... I made it cease to exist... I broke the cycle... There is hope for redemption for all things..." Abram let his eyes slide shut and let his ship pilot itself for a while, taking a deep breath.

"You should probably take it easy," Nihilian said. "Guys, anything you can do to help him?"

"Let's get you back to base," Kevin said, the three other ships moving into formation to escort him back to Tibet. In his ship, Abram quietly smiled.

They returned to Tibet and came in and landed. There was something different when they landed this time, though none of the El'dari craft landed. There was a party of armed warriors standing in a circle around a robed woman, one that most would recognize from the broadcast after the battle over Toronto...

Zillah also landed nearby and ran over to see if her father was okay. Abram, however, looked perfectly fine as he stumbled out of his ship, if a bit tired and weary. He looked over toward them. Nihilian got out, eyeing the party suspiciously.

Abram nodded his head toward them and said, "I bid you welcome, and thanks."

The gathered El'dari waited patiently and without motion for the various people to disembark and made their presences known. Elliandra stepped through their ranks, looking perhaps a bit more wan than was normal, to address Abram.

"Your blood is not forgotten," she said simply, "Poor repayment indeed to not aid in your hour of need."

"You expected that creature to come here..." Abram commented. "Did you not?"

Elliandra chuckled, a softly melodious sound. "Would the winds bring it elsewhere? No, they would not, as there is a rhyme and weave to the universe, all must follow it."

"And yet, for all that, you would have held it trapped, awaiting another foolish generation to let it loose again upon the galaxy," Abram said. "I... I cannot say I fully know just what I did, myself, however..."

"Even the singer must pay homage to the changing score," Elliandra replied softly. "Indeed would we have returned it to its slumber, forced it to await another age as once was done before... yet that was not to be, as one day we had hoped, and you have vindicated our purpose."

"There were things I saw... in that future that will not come to pass... I have seen their weaknesses... Perhaps there is yet hope."

"There is always hope, so long as a single candle bears its flame boldly against the night." Elliandra gestured oddly, then nodded to Abram. "Be well."

She turned and walked lightly back to the circle of warriors, the formation standing a moment more before a hum emerged and they vanished with a swirl of distant power. Abram gave them a bow as they went, and turned back toward the others.

Nihilian blinked, looked left, looked right, blinked again, opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

"It isn't over yet," Abram said. "But this day we have struck the enemy a blow that they will not be quick to recover from."

Nihilian internally considered who's side it'd be best to be on.

Abram said quietly, "I do hope Emily remembers what she learned in that future, wherever she might be now."

Nihilian kinda wished Khorne would come back so he could just kill everyone. Life was much simpler back then. But, knowing such things probably wouldn't happen anytime soon, he let out a short, evil chuckle, sighed and kept thinking.

Sharra emerged from the Ultranova, leading a clearly _unhappy_ -looking Dr. Klaus by the arm. She was going to turn him loose as well, but damned if she was going to let him keep his notes! She'd scanned him thoroughly to make sure of it.

Abram looked over toward him quietly. The other pilots filed back into the main hall again. Nihilian gave a quick and rather abysmal glance at Sharra, wondering what was going to happen _now_.

"Here's another project for you," Sharra said simply, thrusting the doctor forward. "Meet Dr. Armin Klaus, head geneticist at Bristol." She looked at Nihilian for a moment, then shook her head and turned to walk back to the ship.

Dr. Klaus blubbered for a moment, confused and enraged. Abram rolled his eyes and sighed. Abram, in a burst of irony, put him under the command of Zillah and sent him off to a side building. Then he looked over to Nihilian, patient but expectant. He'd wait all day if he must, but ...

Nihilian looked back at Abram, slightly unnerved by the old man's prying eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You have served death, as have I," Abram said. "But death is a natural part of life, under normal circumstances."

"You speak of the Blood God?" Nihilian said. "Yes, and I would joyously serve again were he to ever return, although I don't think that's going to happen."

The two of them went off to discuss matters at length.


	6. Taking Prisoners

Abram and Nihilian were both headed for their respective ships, but a voice boomed out from behind them before they reached them. "A moment of your time before you go, gentlemen." The request was accompanied by a faint whirring sound...

Abram paused, an inexplicable almost relieved look crossing his face when he turned around. Nihilian took a pivot step to put himself one width from where he just was.

Sharra was standing at the entry of her Ultranova, missing the trademark long coat she usually wore as it would doubtless have interfered with the... devices at her waist. A heavy harness with two swivelling arms rested there, each pointing a heavy three-barrelled weapon... one of which was pointed in each of their directions.

"Now that I've got your attention," she continued, still amplifying her voice as the barrels spin down to silence.

Nihilian smirked, crossing his arms.

Abram looked over to her, completely calmly and placidly, and said, "Yes?"

Sharra was rather hoping for witnesses to this, and her voice continued to be amplified as she continued, "I have just a _few_ questions for you, starting with population levels on 'acceptable' planets." The weapons might be silent, but they smoothly tracked and remained on each of them. "I can replay the conversation, if your memory's failing you," she sneered.

They were, however, alone the three of them on the landing plateau. Abram said, "No, I don't believe that would be necessary. I know what I said."

"What's your point?" Nihilian asked.

Sharra shook her head, stalking down the loading ramp and flicking her wrists to bring shimmering fields of force into existence. "My point," she glanced briefly at Nihilian, than narrowed her gaze as she looked at Abram, "Is that you're talking about betraying the very people who sent their aid. That you're talking the slaughter of innocent civilians. I think that should be clear enough."

Abram looked at her silently, offering no excuses or defense. He seemed almost _hoping_ she'd do something about it.

"You're one to judge innocence, _that's_ for sure. Or to care about betrayal. Godsdamned mercenary," Nihilian snarled. "These people are over-populating the universe like some wild plague of life. The World Eaters will simply slow said plague."

Sharra chuckled. "Mercenary? You bought that hook, line, and sinker, scum. It's people like you that guarantee that there's going to be plenty of people like me around to stop you. I thought the Death Dancers might be allies in that, but I guess I was wrong."

"So you would see this alarming proliferation of resource consuming ne'er-do-wells continue at it's rate?" Nihilian said.

Abram said, "Don't mistake my own words as representative of the Death Dancers as a whole. Most of them are as noble and honorable as you could ever hope for," he said with a faint smirk.

Sharra snorted. "And your kind are any better? You expect me to buy that crap after seeing a planet _blown up_ after your little friends wanted a little human sacrifice to bring that monstrosity into existence?" She shook her head. "Step away from the craft. I guarantee that you won't get in and the shields up before I can turn it to slag."

Abram took a step away from his ship, but he showed no sign of fear. "I am no longer a Urian. I am, ironically, an atheist priest."

"We'll let your people decide," Sharra growled, the heavy weapons not wavering.

Nihilian leaned on his ship. "Look at the selfless defender of the populace..." he said stingingly. "...making sure the soft, defenseless people can continue living."

Sharra smirked. "I _live_ for that, knowing that some cub might sleep and dream peacefully at night because of what I've done. That they don't have to worry about someone descending on their planet in a horde for one more night. Damn straight. Now," her eyes narrowed, "Step the fuck _away_ from that ship, hands laced on your head."

"Yes, you level that gun at me," Nihilian said, shoving his shoulder off the ship to stand upright. "You keep yourself a healthy distance from me."

Abram almost seemed to be smiling for some mad reason. One had to wonder just what's going on in his head... or if he planned this all somehow.

Sharra's expression remained unchanged, though a glint of amusement sparked in her eyes. "What, that's supposed to shame me into dropping them and meeting you in honorable combat?" she mocked. "There is no such thing with your kind. Now, unless you'd really care for a 30mm depleted uranium shower, I'd suggest laying down nice and easy."

"I never said anything about honor. You're just afraid, and with good reason." Nihilian stood there, arms crossed. "I'm away from my ship. All I've got is a chainaxe and a bolt pistol, and you've already got a bead on me. The hell you think I can do?"

Abram quietly didn't point out the general unhealthiness of provoking someone pointing weapons at you currently.

"No, there's a difference between fear and bravado," Sharra replied coldly, then cocked her head. "Now, if you please, _down_."

Abram also knew Nihilian had a self preservation mindset equal to that of a World War II kamikaze.

"I know there's a difference. I see it all the time. Yours is fear." Nihilian smirked. "Kill me with that big ol' cannon, and I can laugh all the way to hell about it. Here," he said, turning around. "I'll even let you shoot me in the back like you do to everyone else."

"You," Abram said quietly, "Do not want to go to hell. Trust me on that one."

"One last chance, flyboy," Sharra smirked. "Get down on the ground, nice and easy, and you'll live to answer some questions and see a lovely jail cell. Otherwise..." she shrugged, "I have no problem shooting scum in the back."

"They will take you," Abram said. "Greve will take you."

Even though the word was barely spoken above a whisper, Nihilian felt a sudden surge of rage and bloodlust well up in him the moment it was spoken.

"Flyboy...I hate flying." Nihilian chuckled. "Again, _what_ threat do I pose to you? Ahhh...you wish to incarcerate me. I understand now." He turned, dropped to a kneel, hands stretched out to the sides.

"That's it, nice and easy," Sharra said calmly, the gun following his movement with a smooth hum. "Flat, and hands over your head."

Nihilian gave her a big grin as he remained in his current posture for a moment. He chuckled, stretching one hand out forward and one out to the side as he lay down.

Abram sat there calmly, letting his eyes slide closed.

"No games." Sharra snorted. "You're just as ready a target right there as before. Care to try it? Hands on your head, get those chubby armored fingers laced."

"Of course I am. Shooting defenseless people is your kind of thing, though." Nihilian put his hands behind his head, loosely lacing them.

Sharra just smirked and walked within a handful of strides of him. The energy field in her right hand vanished as she brought out a small sphere that she tossed lightly at him.

"A little present from home," she said as a beep sounded and then the device flickered into life, shooting bands of force in multiple directions to encircle him.

Before the bands completely constricted him, Nihilian pulled his arms down to his sides, but was still caught.

One might almost think Abram was asleep for the amount of response he was giving presently, but he's not.

"Really should have made this easier on yourself," Sharra remarked conversationally and triggered the other surprise of the nasty little come-along device... They were designed to be able to contain and control anything up to and including full power armor, and the wave of neural stunning energy that flowed from the device was not very pleasant, generally resulting in scrambled mental processes for hours.

Abram made no reaction to what she's doing, calmly remaining there waiting silently.

Sharra checked the med data relayed by the device to her implants, nodded in satisfaction, then returned her full attention to Abram... the one gun never having wavered. "So," she said, "Care to tell me what the _hell_ you were thinking before I drag your ass back in to your friends?"

Abram let his eyes slide open and looked over to her, and said, "You know perfectly well they'd never do anything to me, no matter what you said I said. Perhaps maybe, just maybe, I was lying to him, hmm?"

Sharra smirked and shook her head, a look of disgust crossing her features. "You're right, they're not going to believe me, not even with sensor recordings." She shook her head and turned to the task of dealing with Nihilian, one gun settling neatly behind her while the other continued to track Abram.

"Oh, of course they'll believe you," Abram says. "There's no doubt about what I said, certainly."

"And I suppose you just assumed I'd be watching and waiting to intervene before your little plot took you off-planet, hmm?" Sharra snorted, flicking her shields off and ducking down to lift the heavy marine with one hand, then tossing him over a shoulder.

"I was hoping not, personally," Abram said. "I rather wanted to find this army he was trying to dig up."

"Convenient," Sharra replied blandly, the other gun shifting up to rest behind her as she turned. "Very convenient. Now if you'll excuse me."

"And if he knows where Emily is," Abram added.

"Then ask him when he wakes up," Sharra replied tersely. "I'll be turning him back over to your friends, though the old gods alone know why."

"That's a good question," Abram said. "Why?"

Sharra looked at him for a moment, just standing there, then said, "I have great respect for the law, Msr. Jordan, and your Death Dancers would appear to be the closest thing this sector of space has to it. Thankfully I should be gone by the time they decide what to do with him."

"Death Dancers are more of a Chaotic Good than Lawful, really," Abram said lightly.

"A sector's defenders don't have to conform to any particular standard," Sharra replied, "Other than a general and consistent regard for the wellbeing of the civilians they serve. This frontier sector is little different in that regard than that of my home."

"So, if you aren't going to shoot me, what precisely was the point in all this?"

Sharra smiled crookedly. "To make a point, Msr. Jordan, and to assuage my own conscience. You I think are salvageable, even if the story you laid out is total BS. This one..." she shrugged a shoulder to indicate the inert marine, "You made a bad call. Ultimately yours to enforce, but I can hope that you recognized something in this."

"I do believe you have misjudged both myself and the Death Dancers, the latter particularly unfairly. I must find Emily if to have any hope of stopping the dark gods she has taken under her leash."

"Perhaps," Sharra said, then turned and stalked toward the main building. "Perhaps not. Either way, I think I'll be moving along soon enough." She stopped, smirking over her clear shoulder back at him. "At least I would hope that less than a day would be soon enough. Any problems with my remaining that long?"

"You are, of course, free to come and go as you please," Abram said. "None here would ever argue that."

"Then I'll see to two final matters and be on my way," Sharra said. "I'll leave the Cybion with you as well, though I would recommend careful observation."

"I would rather have shoved the... gentleman... off the edge of the cliff, myself, but..."

"I can deliver him to the Karzan, if you like." Sharra smirked. "I'm sure he'll be distraught enough over the loss of his notes and precious 'experiment' not to be overly troublesome."

"There are few enough here to defend this planet, especially after those who are leaving leave, to babysit a mad scientist as well," Abram said.

"Fair enough," Sharra replied. "You get to keep this one, though, his stench brings bad memories."

"I need him to lead me to Emily, regardless," Abram said.

Sharra shrugged Nihilian from her shoulder, snagging him with her hand before he can hit and lowering him casually. "Fine," she said. "He's yours, I've done what all that I can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to a couple companions before departing."

Abram sighed softly and muttered, "As you wish."

Sharra nodded sharply, then went to find Grakalath and Zillah, whichever might come first. She found Grakalath in the main hall eating. Sharra let the reflexes and alertness of the recent encounter flow away like water, practiced in it, and chuckled quietly to herself as she approached the hybrid.

"Hello Grakalath. Mind if I join you for a few minutes?"

Grakalath put down the drumstick and said, "Not at all, it would be my pleasure."

Sharra crouched near the table, tilting her head to study him and smiling. "So, have you given any thought as to what you're going to do next? I know this is all quite new and shocking to you, but I'm curious as to your thoughts."

"I really don't know," he said. "It is all very confusing, but there is so much that I have yet to see or do..."

"That there is," Sharra agreed with a nod. "And there's some good people around here that'd be good for getting you started and helping you out. You've still got a lot to learn about things like trust, but I think the Death Dancers could be a good example to follow."

"I shall certainly try. But where are you going?"

"I'm not sure where I'll end up," Sharra said. "But I think I'm going to head back into the Empire and see if there's a need for someone with my skills. There usually is."

"I believe I will remain here for the interim," Grakalath said. "I have not seen all there is to see on one planet yet, never mind others..."

Sharra smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I understand completely, and wish you well. I think you'll do juuust fine while I take the crazy old doc off to see the Empress. Oh, that reminds me..." Sharra took out a couple of data chips and held them up. "These are his notes on you," she laid them on the table and slid them across to him quietly. "Take a few years and learn, then decide what to do with those."

He looked at them and said, "Thank you..."

"Everything's on there that he had, from genetic makeup and on," Sharra said quietly. "What you do with them is up to you, as it should be for any race." She rose smoothly. "And I'll leave the Ultranova here for you, I'll get you all the proper codes for when you're ready and able to use it." She didn't need or want another ship right now, and it would go to good hands this way.

"I am grateful to you, for all that you have assisted me with and given me. I only hope that one day I might be able to repay you for all this."

"Only payment I ever ask is to live well, Grakalath," Sharra smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Be well and be careful." She nodded to him, then turned to head off and find her final bit of business.

Zillah wasn't in any of the main buildings, rather in the cabin at the far edge of the village overlooking a steep cliff. It took a while to find, but Sharra was persistent enough to do so and was aided by hints of the girl's scent at the last. She rapped lightly on the door to the cabin and waited.

Another woman came and answered the door. She had lighter hair than Zillah, a middling shade of brown, but bore at vaguest a passing physical resemblance to her. "Oh, hello, come in. Zillah was just telling me about you."

"Thank you," Sharra replied politely and entered, the similarity enough to make a tentative identification of the other as the Felicia she'd heard about... as well as the separate location which had been mentioned before. "How's she doing?" she asked evenly, though the turning of her ears for any hint of sound betrayed her a bit.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen, eating pizza," Felicia said, closing the door behind her and heading to there.

Zillah smiled up to her when she saw her.

"Keeping yourself well fed, cub?" Sharra asked lightly, only now somewhat self-conscious in the heavily armed state she'd been walking around in.

Neither Jordan sister took that as anything very unusual around here. Zillah says, "Sure."

Sharra crouched casually and looked around, then turned her attention back to Zillah with a smile. "Made it back as soon as I could, though there turned out to be a little more commotion than intended on arrival. Things look to be calming down now, though."

Zillah finished up the slice of pizza she was eating, licked her fingers, and said, "What's up?"

"Well," Sharra said, ears flicking. "It seems they don't have any interest in keeping the good Doctor Klaus here, so he's going to be coming with me... us, if you don't mind heading back into the Empire for a while."

"I don't mind," Zillah said, smiling.

Sharra nodded. "Alright then, little one. We can head off whenever you're settled and ready, I've handled about all that I need to around here and only need to stop by the Ultranova to retrieve my locker..." she glanced curiously at Felicia, smiled, "No rush, of course. Family's important."

Felicia smiled gently and chuckled, saying, "I, for one, am perfectly content to stay here and not go rushing off into certain danger. Have fun."

"Nothing wrong with that, nothing at all," Sharra said gently, then returned to Zillah. "Ready? Or want to meet me at the field in a while? As I said, no hurry."

"Ready anytime," she said, hopping to her feet.

"Then let's go collect our 'prize'," Sharra smirked. "And get off this chunk of rock." She nodded to Felicia. "A pleasure to meet you."

Felicia waved to them, and Zillah headed for the door.

"So where's Klaus?" Sharra asked as they headed out. "Last I heard he was being turned over to your hands." She chuckled, the irony of that vastly amusing.

Zillah stopped by a small building and unlocked a door. Klaus was currently inside, sorting little boxes alphabetically.

"Good day, Doctor Klaus," Sharra offered in greeting, casting an eye over the boxes with amusement as she could easily see an obsessive personality going to such length to satisfy their compulsion even while incarcerated. "Ready to get off this planet?"

"Oh, certainly!" Armin said. "I must protest as to my treatment here! And you must return to me my notes! They are priceless, invaluable, irreplaceable!"

"We'll let the Karzan make the disposition regarding your notes, doctor," Sharra replied and stepped aside, indicating outward with a sharp jerk of her muzzle. "Come along, let's get you settled in for the flight."

He followed along, still grumbling. Zillah smirked a bit.

Sharra stopped by the Ultranova to collect her locker and what remained of Doctor Klaus' notes, then looked around to make sure nothing had been left behind before clearing out.

"I figured you'd want to keep the faster and more agile ship," she remarked to Zillah, shepherding the doctor along back to the Darknova.

Zillah was quite happy to keep the Darknova and nodded, climbing aboard. The doctor, having gotten a bit claustrophobic lately, would prefer to sit in the back of the cockpit rather than be locked in the cargo bay again.

Sharra looked at the doctor's nervousness, chuckled, and pushed him up toward the cockpit. "Behave and you can stay up here."

She sealed the hatch behind them and settled to removing the heavy weapon harness so it could be stored back in the distortion compartment hidden in the bottom of her locker.

The immediate threat was taken care of, but there was still much to be done.


End file.
